Love Lurks in mysterious Places
by Kitty15
Summary: Harper/Isa Well, don't know what to say. It's a romance and now I'm getting into making things complicated. Please R
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic that I have ever written without any of my friends help so I hope it paid off.any constructive criticism is appreciated.  
Love lurks in mysterious places  
"Dylan. I am detecting a ship ten light minutes out. It has extensive battle damage." Andromeda announced to her captain. Dylan had been sitting at his desk reading a flexi Harper had prepared about spare parts and system upgrades.  
  
"Any life signs?" Dylan asked looking up at the hologram.  
  
"Just one. A female, but I can't identify the species." The hologram replied sounding a bit perplexed because she could not identify the woman's species.  
  
"Plot an intercept course. Call everyone to command." Dylan replied getting up from his chair and making his way toward command.  
  
Dylan, Beka, Trance, Tyr, and Rommie were all in command. They were all waiting for Harper and growing impatient.  
  
"Where's Harper?" Dylan finally asked with a sigh.  
  
"In his quarters with privacy mode engaged." Rommie announced.  
  
"Well, override it." Dylan replied annoyed with the answer. Rommie closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy on overriding the privacy mode command. Suddenly her eyes shot open.  
  
"I can't." Rommie practically yelled in surprise and anger.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Beka asked.  
  
"I mean. Harper has reconfigured my privacy mode settings on his quarters and I can't override it." Andromeda's mainframe persona replied to the questioned.  
  
"I'll retrieve the boy." Tyr said with a growl and already heading for the door.  
  
"No! I'll get him." Dylan suggested for fear of Tyr's temper on Harper's fragile body. He left the room.  
  
Meanwhile in Harper's quarters:  
  
Harper lay on his bed. He had been rolling over almost constantly unable to get comfortable. Finally settling comfortably on his stomach he reached down under his bed and pulled out a very old photo album. He brought it up from the floor and set on the bed in front of him. Gently lifting the fragile faded, worn cover, Harper's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the first page. What was once a lovely, clean, white page was now looked upon as a worn, faded, torn, yellow one, but the words shown threw. In the center, well almost the center, there was written in the ancient language of Earth that only a few mudfoots still knew. Written lovingly in black ink were the words:  
  
To Shay on his sixth birthday  
  
Love, Mom, Dad, Brendan, and Kim.  
The tears flowed down his cheeks and he made absolutely no effort to stop them. He longingly ran his fingers over the faded words. Taking in a ragged breath.  
  
"I love you guys, and I miss you so much", was squeaked out through the rears. With a sniffle, Seamus turned the page. On it was a large, very old style picture. In the back was a man no more than twenty-nine, next to him was a woman who looked no more than twenty. In front of the two of them was a clan of children, and all of them actually looked happy. In the center of the trio was a young girl of about seven, on her right was a boy who looked to be about ten, and finally on the girl's left there was a boy only six, but looked younger. He held the hand of the woman behind him and a smile from ear to ear.  
  
Smiling slightly Harper ran one hand over his face and used the other to close the book. Taking in a deep breath Harper said:  
  
"Happy birthday, Shay." The tears were still falling uncontrollably as Harper tried to control them. He began wiping them away with his sleeve when there was a pounding at the door. Harper's eyes grew as his as saucers. 'SHIT!" he thought.  
  
"Uh.who is it?"  
  
"Harper, it's Dylan. Open the door."  
  
"Umm.Just a sec." Harper yelled while frantically trying to clear the tears from his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*/A.N/*~Thanks everyone for the reviews. They were all so nice, and thank you for saying I'm doing a good job writing him. He's one of the harder ones and I'm doing my best. I would just like to say that this chapter of the story is dedicated to my very good friend Brittany Gove. She and her sister Jessica lost their father a few years back and this past Monday they lost their mom. So this is my solute for Brittany just to say hang in there and I'm here for you. You've been such a trooper and I also just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for the B.H.S. Drama department and myself! ( And now here goes chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2! Yay!  
  
"Harper Now!!" Dy6lan practically screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'm comin' I'm comin'! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Harper was still trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  
"HARPER!!"  
  
"I know! I know!" Harper yelled back wiping his eyes one last time. Walking up to the door he took a few deep breaths to calm himself and then opened the door.  
  
"Finally.What did you do to Rommie's Privacy mode settings?!"  
  
"I just made 'em a little more private." Harper replied a little shyly. 'Thank God he hasn't noticed I've been crying!'  
  
"Harper, there's a meeting on command. Come on." Dylan said turning and walking toward command. Breathing a huge sigh of relief Harper followed Dylan to command, the door to his quarters silently closing behind him.  
  
"Harper, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Harper, you seem to be not concentrating and you're breathing heavily." Harper looked around. They were about halfway to command; he hadn't even noticed that they were moving. "Maybe you should go to medical. I."  
  
"No! No, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah boss, I'm fine."  
  
"Alright. Uhh.Harper, what were you doing in your quarters?" Dylan asked shyly while blushing. Harper thought for a moment.  
  
"NOT THAT!! Jeeze Dylan, and you guys think I'm sick. Icky!! No, and yah know the thought never even crossed my mind that you would say that. Oh man. Some things are just so wrong, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, Harper, I know. I mean you could see why I thought that." Harper shook his head. "Well, you know, it's you."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Ok. Yah know what? Lets just drop it. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. But I was not." With that they entered command.  
  
"Finally! What the hell took so long?" Beka asked tiredly, and Harper shot Dylan a look that clearly said 'say anything and I'll kill you!'  
  
"We were just talking", Dylan replied noticing Harpers look. "Rommie, ETA on the ship?"  
  
"Two minutes." Andromeda's mainframe self replied flatly.  
  
"Ship? What ship?" Harper asked clueless.  
  
"The woman?" Dylan asked ignoring Harper.  
  
"Her life signs are still there, but are very weak." Rommie replied from beside Beka. Harper's mouth fell open when he heard that there was a woman aboard the ship.  
  
"Trance and Rommie go prep medical for a patient." Dylan ordered. Trance and Rommie left for medical.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! There's a ship out there with some babe on it and no one told me?" Harper asked still with his mouth wide open and a sarcastic look of hurt on his face.  
  
"You were busy in your quarters", Dylan replied to the question with a smile. Harper responded by sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
"Andromeda, open the hanger bay doors and deploy the grappling harpoons." Andromeda did as she was told.  
  
"Tyr? Harper? Please escort our guest to medical."  
  
"Gladly!" Harper said with a smile already halfway out the door before sprinting to the hanger. Tyr followed silently. 


	3. Chapter 3

/A.N./ Thanks for all of the reviews. I really like reading them, and thank you all for all the comments about Brittany and Jessica; it was really nice. Um.well, sticking to my theme of dedicating chapters I've decided to dedicate this one to a guy that was in my class in seventh grade. That year was so cool, and for Halloween he and a few of his friends dressed us as 'Nerds'; it was hilarious. Then, around the time of deer hunting season Jared, the class clown, the funniest guy I knew, committed suicide. We didn't really have school for about three days after it happened and the entire seventh grade class took a 'field trip' to the funeral, and the choir sang one of his favorite songs. So this chapter is in remembrance of a great friend and a funny guy. Jared.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Meanwhile on the girls ship:  
  
"Warning! Warning! Critical systems failure in ten minutes." The small ship repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!" The lovely blonde woman said with a groan as she lifted her bloodied and broken body up off of the floor. What was once a clean white tank top was now soaked almost completely with blood. Her baby-blue shorts are now tattered and torn. She winced in pain and her blue eyes suddenly filled with tears as she began to limp towards the cockpit.  
  
"Jeeze! Girl can't even make it to bed before being woke up. Oh Wait! I wasn't woke up, didn't have that luxury. Nope, I was attacked! And someone or should I say something forgot to warn me!!" "Oww!" She hissed as she stubbed one of her bare feet on one of the many pieces of metal strewn all about. As she entered the cockpit the ship suddenly shook violently throwing the young woman into a nearby console, hearing yet another one of her ribs crack. "What the." she managed to painfully state before she lost consciousness. The small ship was easily pulled into one of Andromeda's hanger bays.  
  
Harper had been hopping form foot to foot waiting for Tyr. He had only been waiting for about two minutes, but was already frustrated that Tyr had yet to arrive. Tyr finally rounded the corner, walking slowly because he was in no real hurry to meet this mysterious woman. Harper purposely let out a loud frustrated sigh, but Tyr took no notice. 'That boy is a hazard' Tyr thought to himself as he approached 'the boy', as he often referred to him as. They had only to wait a few seconds before Andromeda appeared on the vid-screen before them.  
  
"The hanger doors are closed and the room has been re-pressurized." With those words she once again disappeared from their view. Harper was ready to burst through the doors. He was about to open them when a large hand grabbed him firmly on the shoulder, and turned him around to face it's possessor. Tyr held Harper firmly but was careful not to harm him. As much as he despised the little mudfoot he had to admit that Harper was essential for his survival. Tyr bent down and looked Harper straight in the eye.  
  
"Boy, for a being so paranoid and concerned for your own life you are very quick to go onto that ship without thinking of any potential danger." Tyr spoke slowly and softly to be sure that this pathetic little human could comprehend what he was saying. Harper enthusiastic energy faded from his body as he listened and thought about what Tyr said. 'He's right. There's not a chance in hell I'm gonna tell his though!' Harper thought as Tyr released his shoulder, drew his weapon, and entered the hanger, and after deciding that he was probably the last thin on Tyr's mind and that Dylan would kill Tyr if he did anything to him he also drew his weapon and followed Tyr into the hanger. As they approached the ship the first thing Harper noticed was the extensive damage to the outside of the ship.  
  
"Man! If this is what it looks like on the outside" Harper mused softly to himself. Tyr forced open the airlock doors of the ship and went inside. Harper soon followed.  
  
"Talk about a hunk-a-junk." Harper said aloud to no one in particular as he entered the ship and looked around.  
  
"Boy, quit musing and find the girl!" Tyr bellowed from down a corridor. Harper fought the impulse to yell a sarcastic comment back at before walking in the opposite direction of where Tyr's voice was heard. He hadn't walked far when he noticed a sharp metal rod on the floor with one end covered with blood.  
  
"Oh great. A potentially dangerous, very scared, and cow very hurt girl." Harper continued in the general direction of where he was going when he heard a muffled voice. He followed. 'This ship is a lot bigger than it looks' Harper thought to himself. He could now make out what the voice was saying. It was the ship saying in a monotone voice "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Harper followed the voice to the cockpit. As he entered he noticed that there was shrapnel everywhere as well as blown consoles. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure slumped down by a console. He turned to get a better look and noticed it was, probably, the girl that they were looking for. He walked over to her and cautiously rolled her onto her back.  
  
"She's unconscious. That helps." Harper said with true sarcasm. "Hey Tyr! I found her!" Harper yelled in, what he hoped, was Tyr general direction. Harper looked the girl over to see how badly she was hurt. His eyes started at the top of her beautiful blonde head. Then they traveled over her face, which was mostly covered by her hair, down her slender throat, over her perfect chest, and coming to rest on her midsection. There was a larger hole ripped in her tank top. He knew well what ripped the hole and that it didn't stop at her shirt. When the initial shock wore off Harper knew that he had to act. He didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but he did know she had already lost a lot of blood because her shirt, shorts, legs, and the floor beneath her were covered in it. He also noticed that she was still losing blood at an alarming rate. Instinctively, Harper placed his hand over the hole in her midsection in a desperate attempt to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
"TYR!!!!!" Harper screamed as loud as he possibly could. It wasn't long before he heard Tyr's clanking footsteps coming down the corridor in his direction. The problem was that the girl was bleeding too fast and Tyr was walking too slowly. Harper reluctantly removed the hand that was covering her wound and slid it under her legs. He placed his other hand behind her back and gently lifted her off of the floor. He walked cautiously and was about ten steps out the cockpit when he almost ran right into Tyr.  
  
"Uh.a little help here. She ain't as light as she looks." Tyr took the girl from Harper none too gently and began walking towards the airlock.  
  
"Damn Tyr! Be a little careful would yah?!" It was more of a demand than a question, but all he got in response was a growl from the towering Neitzchean as he stepped out of the airlock. Sighing, Harper followed, but when he stepped off of the ship Tyr was gone. 'Jeeze. What'd he do? Break into a run the nanosecond he got out the airlock.' Harper thought as he headed for medical.  
  
Tyr had broke into a run, and he didn't stop running until he got to medical where Trance and Rommie were waiting. Tyr placed the young woman on the bed just as Beka entered.  
  
"Hey, need some help?" Beka asked walking over to the medical bed. "Wow! That looks like it hurt." She added noticing the hole in the woman's middle.  
  
"Probably why she's unconscious." Trance said while scanning the young woman. "Ok. Beka, I am going to take this opportunity to accept your offer to help. Rommie I will also need your help. Tyr you'll have to go." Trance added quickly after reading the results of her scan. As if timed, the second Trance had finished Harper walked in." 


	4. Chapter 4

/A.N/ Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I loved them. Uh, in this chapter I have like no one to dedicate it to so I guess it's just to say good luck to my friend Katie while she's running for our Valentine's Day dance at school's queen. I'm not gonna be there so, uh, good luck Katie and I'm with yah in spirit. Love Yah! Now what you're here for! On with the story! (  
Followed immediately by Dylan and Rev, who had returned a returned a few months ago when he heard about Harper's magog larvae hatching and about Trance's change.  
  
"Harper, what happened to you?" Dylan asked taking a glimpse of Harper's appearance.  
  
"Nothin'." Harper replied not understanding the reason for the question. "Why?"  
  
"Well.Your covered in blood."  
  
"Oh that!" Harper exclaimed now understanding. "Well; do you want the long version or the short version?"  
  
"Short please, Mr. Harper."  
  
"Okie Dokie. Well it went like this, Tyr and I were on the ship lookin' for that girl," Harper explained while gesturing toward the figure on the medical bed. "I found her in the cockpit, unconscious on the floor in a huge pool of blood. So, first I tried to stop the bleeding by puttin' my hand over the hole in her gut. That didn't work. So I picker her up and started, carefully, walking towards the airlock when I bumped into Tyr. He took her and brought her here. And speaking of that, what'd you do? Break into a run the nanosecond you got out the airlock?" Harper finished turning from Dylan and Rev to Tyr.  
  
"Growl" Was Tyr's only response.  
  
"Okay. I'll take that as a yes. I guess I should probably go take a shower and change." Harper said as he looked down at his shirt and headed for the door.  
  
"Good idea and now if your all finished I need Dylan, Tyr and Harper to leave. Rev I could use your help if you're willing." Trance finally intervened after becoming agitated because they were having a mindless conversation while the life a young woman was painfully fading away. (Harper stopped when she spoke).  
  
"Of course I will help you Trance. It's what I do." Rev graciously replied as Dylan and Tyr headed out the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Uh.is she gonna be ok?" Harper asked sounding terribly concerned while looking at everyone with those adorable puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I don't know Harper." Trance replied sadly "but I need you to go so I can help her." Harper only nodded in response then left the room, headed for his quarters. Harper walked slowly and tiredly through the empty corridors of Andromeda. 'Today has been a long day.' He thought to himself. Sighing se turned and entered his quarters. As the door closed behind his he walked over to the couch in the main living area and plopped down. He half consciously removed the boots from his, already, tired and aching feet. He rested his aching head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes completely intent on falling asleep, when Andromeda shimmered into existence next to him.  
  
"What?" he groaned out withy his eyes still closed.  
  
"Harper don't you think you should take a shower?" The hologram asked, looking over at her engineer lying on his couch, covered in someone else's blood.  
  
Taking in a deep breath Harper replied, "No" and looked over at Andromeda. He smiled at her shocked expression then got up and walked toward the bathroom. Before he was even there, he began shedding cloths. He first removed the shirt from his tired but wonderfully shaped chest, which was covered lightly with the blood that soaked through his shirt. His arms were covered in dark red dried blood. He removed his belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants; sliding them down over his dark and light blue checkered boxers and his exhausted legs. He turned on the water, took off his socks and boxers, and stepped in. After rubbing the blood from his hands he ran them over his face in exhaustion. Harper proceeded in washing all of the blood from his body and actually managed to wash his hair. Then he just stood in the water, allowing the hot spray to massage his aching back and neck. Harper finished his shower, dried off, pulled out a pair of black boxers out of the slightly hidden cabinet, where he kept a pain in case of an emergence, and put them on. He walked out of the bathroom still drying his hair with a towel. He waked straight into the bedroom, threw the towel into the comfortable leather chair in the corner, flopped down on his bed (after placing the forgotten photo album back under it), and fell immediately to sleep.  
  
Back in Medical:  
  
Trance was running from the young woman over to a counter getting things while giving orders to everyone else.  
  
"Trance her vitals are still falling" Rommie said from beside a console.  
  
"I know! I know!" Trance replied distractedly "Beka. Bring me more nano- inhibiters, would yah?"  
  
"Here yah go." Beka replied handing the item to Trance. They had stopped most of the internal bleeding as well as most of the external, but she has lost a lot of blood and one of her broken ribs had punctured a lung, which in what the nano-bots were attempting to repair. Rev was working on sealing the wound in her midsection while Beka took over monitoring the woman's vitals. Rommie was cleaning instruments and Trance was giving her a stabilizer. The young lady was no longer wearing her blood soaked shirt and shorts. She was now wearing a pair of lightweight white pants, like Harper wears when he's in medical, and she was only wearing a bra over her top half. Trance decided not to put a shirt on her until they were finished dressing her wounds.  
  
"Trance. Her vitals are stabilizing. She'll be fine." Rommie said after peering over Beka's shoulder at the woman's vital signs. 


	5. Chapter 5

/A.N./ I loved the reviews! Thanks especially to my friend Chelsey for reading this and reviewing and also to my friend Kimberly for making the bet with me that I could/couldn't fill 140 pages with this story (motivation). So now on with the story!  
  
Trance breathed a sigh of relief and dropped her hands tiredly to her sides. Even though she didn't require much sleep, Trance was completely drained.  
  
"Trance?" Rommie addressed her quietly.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why don't you go and get some rest. I will monitor her life signs and inform you if there is any change." Trance nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you for your help. All of you." Trance said warily while looking at all of them, then leaving the room.  
  
"Yah know. I don't know how Trance does this." Sighing Beka continued, "I think I'll go and tell Harper that she'll be ok." Beka finished then also left.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me now Rev." Rommie said as she turned to look at the monk.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is. Do you require my assistance any more Rommie?"  
  
"No Rev; actually I think I'm going to go report to Dylan on her condition."  
  
"Very well. I think I will go and meditate on this event."  
  
"Pray for her, would you Rev?"  
  
" I will." Rev and Rommie then left together. Leaving the young lady all alone on the medical bed.  
  
Beka walked quickly to Harper's room. His quarters weren't far from medical, for obvious reasons.  
  
"Why the hell would he care so much if some girl, he didn't even know, is gonna live or not?" Beka asked herself aloud, not expecting to hear an answer. But you don't always get what you expect.  
  
"Because he's lonely." The disembodied voice of Andromeda echoed through the hall that Beka was in.  
  
"How can he be lonely? He's got us."  
  
"Yes he does have us, but what he doesn't have is someone he can relate to; someone."  
  
"Someone like him." Beka cut her off sadly. She stopped in from of the door to Harper's quarters. She was about to knock when Andromeda's hologram appeared next to her.  
  
"He's asleep." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Beka said then silently entered Harper's quarters. 'What a mess!' Beka thought as she made her way to Harper's bedroom. As she entered she saw Harpers small (but adorable) body curled up on his bed. 'God I hope he's wearing cloths!' Beka thought as she approached his bed. She sat on the edge and gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Whatever it is I ain't fixin' it" Harper complained as he rolled over and buried his head in his arms.  
  
"Harper."  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"GET UP!!" Beka screamed in his ear.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Harper yelled as he rolled off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No your not.hand me that shirt there, would yah?"  
  
"Here." Beka replied while tossing Harper a black shirt from off of the floor.  
  
"Thanks." Harper said as he pulled the shirt on. "So, what'd you want?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.I.uh.come to tell you that the girl you saved is going to be fine."  
  
"She is?" Harper asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes Harper, she is." Harper breathed a sigh of relief then looked up at Beka, anger evident in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Beka asked noticing his look.  
  
" You woke me up just to tell me that!?!" Harper was practically screaming.  
  
"Ummm.no."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Uhh.I love you." Beka said with a smile, hoping to calm the childish, but overworked engineer. His eyes softened at her comment.  
  
"Sure yah do." He replied sarcastically with a smile. "Can I go back to sleep now?" Harper asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sure Harper; you can go back to sleep." She replied getting up off of his bed and leaving his quarters.  
  
"Jeeze! Talk about a rude awakening." Harper said as he dragged himself up off of the floor and back into bed. "Hey Rommie?"  
  
"Yes Harper?"  
  
"Will you tell me when that girl wakes up?"  
  
"Of course Harper. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." He replied as he snuggled in under the blankets and fell back asleep.  
  
In command:  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yes Rommie?" he replied turning toward the android.  
  
"The young woman's vital signs are now stable. She will be fine."  
  
"Thank you Rommie." Dylan was about to say something else when Tyr came through the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

/A.N./ Thanks for all of the reviews. Yah know I really love those and I hope that I'm posting chapters fast enough. I'm writing them as fast a I can; so please read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (  
"Tyr, can I help you?" Dylan asked when Tyr came in.  
  
"Where is the boy?" Tyr asked sounding very displeased.  
  
"Harper is asleep in his quarters." Andromeda's mainframe persona stated.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Rommie spoke up.  
  
"My quarters are far too cold, for even me, and the ship can not fix the problem. The boy needs to repair the environmental systems."  
  
"Alright. Andromeda, wake Harper up, inform him of the problem, and have him fix it please." Dylan replied to the situation.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Andromeda, any luck finding the woman's species?" Dylan changed the subject.  
  
"Not yet." The three Andromeda personalities replied simultaneously.  
  
"I know what IT is." Tyr spoke up.  
  
"Oh really?" Rommie asked not believing him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then Mr. Anasazi, what species is SHE?" Dylan asked.  
  
"She is a Magi." Tyr plainly stated.  
  
"That's impossible. The Magi were wiped out over a thousand years ago." Andromeda's hologram self pointed out.  
  
"As far as you know." Tyr replied dryly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Andromeda's mainframe self spoke up.  
  
"I mean that the Magi were not 'wiped out'. They fled to uncharted space to escape the persecution that their people faced." Tyr said knowingly.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Rommie asked quizzically.  
  
"Because the Kodiak helped them do it."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Dylan yelled angrily.  
  
"Was there something wrong with that?" Tyr asked unmoved by Dylan's anger.  
  
"Yes Tyr! There is!"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You helped one of the greatest and most powerful civilizations in the known worlds disappear!" Rommie intervened.  
  
While the fight in command raged on, Harper was making his way through the conduits looking for the one that held the environmental controls. Finding the one he was looking for he sighed, pulled the panel off of the front, and began to work. It took him all of about ten minutes to find the problem and fix it. Finishing his work Harper put the panel back in its place and put his tools back in his tool belt. He got up (as up as he could be) and started crawling back to the latter. He reached the latter in no time. He slid down it lading on the deck below with all of the grace and experience that he obtained from doing it for years.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"Ack!" Harper yelped and turned around to face the voices possessor. " Rommie don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry Harper." The hologram replied.  
  
"That's ok. Is there somethin' you wanted?"  
  
"No Harper, there was something you wanted."  
  
"There was?"  
  
"Yes there was."  
  
"Well, I forgot so do you wanna clue me in here?"  
  
"The young woman in medical is awake." The hologram replied with a smile, making Harper's eyes light up.  
  
"She is?!"  
  
"Yes she is. You can go see her now if you'd like."  
  
"Yeah I think I'll do that. Thanks Rom."  
  
"Your welcome Harper." She said as he scurried off toward medical.  
  
Back in Command:  
  
"How the hell could your people do that!?" Dylan screamed at the huge, but unfazed Neitzchean. The fight had been raging on for the past twenty minutes. With Dylan getting angrier, Tyr just countering his anger with a dumb look, and Rommie just talking to her other selves.  
  
"Uh.Dylan?" Rommie spoke up.  
  
"What?" Dylan snapped.  
  
"The young lady in medical is now awake. We just thought you should know." Rommie replied with a smirk.  
  
"I'm on my way." Dylan said with a sigh. After shooting an evil Glance at Tyr he left the room (headed for medical).  
  
In medical:  
  
"This should help with the pain." Trance said as she injected the girl with the liquid blue painkiller.  
  
"Thanks." The woman answered in a lovely, but quiet voice.  
  
"Your welcome." Trance said as she turned back toward the girl with a scanner in her hand.  
  
"Hey Trance! Can I come in?" Harper asked shyly from the doorway.  
  
"Of course you can Harper." Trance said smiling as she look up at him. 


	7. Charpter 7

/A.N./ Thanks everyone for all of the reviews. They're like food for the ego. I just love reading them so PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
"Thanks." Harper said as he made his way into the room.  
  
"Uh.Trance? Who is that?" The young woman whispered (she's now wearing a shirt).  
  
"Harper this is Isa Julson. Isa this is Andromeda's engineer Seamus Harper." Trance giggled in response.  
  
"Uh.hi." Harper said extending his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Isa replied gratefully shaking his hand.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine." Harper said giving her one of his famous smiles (showing off those adorable dimples /A.N./ Chesley I am not consentrating too much on his looks!!). Isa retuned his smile with one of her own, but it didn't last long. She winced in pain as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Whoa! What cha doin'? Your gonna hurt yourself." Harper exclaimed as he gently grabbed a hold of her waist and helped her up.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and about what I was doing. Well, in case you didn't notice I was attempting to sit up." Isa replied with a warming smile, "but I'm flattered that you were worried about me." Isa finished causing harper to blush.  
  
"Well, yah know, I saved your life; I don't wanna see yah get hurt yourself before you even get better."  
  
"What?" Isa asked puzzled by his statement. Harper was about to say something when Trance spoke up.  
  
"Harper is the one who found you and had Tyr bring you here. He just doesn't want to see you push yourself too hard and get hurt."  
  
"Of, well.uh.wow, uh, I don't know what to say.uh, thanks I guess." Isa was at a loss for words.  
  
"Hey it was nothin'," Harper said after finally finding his voice.  
  
"No, really. Thank you so very much. Umm.could I possibly have a hug?" Isa asked, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Sure." Harper said, as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Isa's waist. Isa kissed him on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug. Harper tightened his grip around her waist when she tightened the one she has around his neck, unfourtunately it hurt. Harper wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the small muffled yelp of pain that escaped her lips.  
  
"Oh Crap!! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Harper began frantically apologizing.  
  
"No, Seamus. It's okay. I'm fine."  
  
"Harper." Harper replied.  
  
"huh?" Isa wasn't quite sure why he sad said that.  
  
"Just call me Harper, would yah?"  
  
"Of course Sea.Harper." Isa corrected while smiling at him.  
  
"So, uh, how you feelin'," Harper asked hopping up on the bed next to Isa.  
  
"Oh, just spiffy. Yah know aside from the splitting headache, and the pain shooting through my entire body every time I take a breath."  
  
"Well, maybe Trance could get some.Hey, where's Trance?" Harper said looking around and not seeing the golded pixie.  
  
"I don't' know. I didn't see her leave." Isa said not seeing her either. Isa was about to continue her sentence when Dylan burst through the door.  
  
"He looks mad." Isa whispered in harper's ear. Harper loved the sensation he got by the sudden warmth on his ear, but it was gone all-to-quickly.  
  
"Oh, he is." Harper whispered back. Isa just gulped in response. Harper noticed her unease. He jumped off of the bed, walked over to Dylan, and without a word grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.  
  
"Harper, what the hell are you doing?" Dylan hissed.  
  
"Boss, calm down. Just relax, your scaring Isa." Harper was practically pleading.  
  
"What? Who?" Dylan was all confused.  
  
"You. Are. Scaring. Isa. The girl over there." Harper explained mokingly slow and gestured over to the medical bed where Isa was sitting looking at them intently.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Sorry."  
  
"No prob. Hey, you seen Trance? She snuck out or somethin'."  
  
"Yeah, she's in command. Why? Are you ok?"  
  
"What? Yeah I'm fine. No it's just Isa said that, uh, she said she was in a lot of pain, and I just thought that maybe Trance could give her something for it."  
  
"Harper, you're blushing." Dylan stated with a smile. Harper just glared at him and walked back over to Isa.  
  
"Is he mad at me?" Isa quietly asked as Harper approached; looking at him with her soft dark blue eyes.  
  
"No. Why would he be mad at you?" Harper asked looking at her with his bright blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know. People just always seem to be."  
  
"And you don't' know why?"  
  
"No. Probably because of my constant sarcasm or the fact that I always ask stupid questions that don't really have any answers."  
  
"What kinds of questions?" Harper was genuinely interested.  
  
"Some like, uh. Oh, like 'if the weatherman says there's a fifty percent chance of rain does that mean he has no idea if it's going to or not?'"  
  
"That's cute. Uh, but what's a weatherman?" Harper said laughing.  
  
"A weatherman is a person who broadcasts what the weather will be like the next day." Andromeda said as she popped into view.  
  
"Hello Andromeda." Isa said smiling at the hologram.  
  
"Hello Isa. Harper, Dylan said you wanted to speak with Trance. Would you like me to ask her to come down here for you?"  
  
"Yeah is she isn't busy."  
  
"Alright. She's on her way." With that the hologram blinked out of exsistance. Harper and Isa hadn't noticed, but while they were engaged in their conversation Beka had come in to talk with Harper. She ended up speaking with Dylan instead. Beka and Dylan were now walking over to the medical bed where harper and Isa were.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Harper asked (neither of them noticed Beka and Dylan).  
  
"Harper you shouldn't ask a woman that." Dylan said from behind him.  
  
"Oh, hey boss and .uh, other boss." Harper stammered causing Isa to giggle and haprer to blush a bright red and look at the floor.  
  
"Smooth Harper. Real smooth." Beka said putting an arm around his shoulder. "So squirt, you gonna introduce us or should we be doing it ourselves?"  
  
"Oh sorry. Isa this is Beka Valentine." Harper said as Beka and Isa shook hands. "and that's Dylan Hunt." He gestured to Dylan as Isa also shook Dylan's hand. "And this lovely lady right here is Isa Julson.that's how you say it, right?" Harper finished/asked with a smile making Isa blush while she nodded her head accnologing that he had said her name right.  
  
"Miss Julson, do you mind telling us what happened?" Dylan asked athorativly.  
  
"Well, to be honest I really don't know much about what happened to my ship, but I'll tell you what I do know. I had been on my way to Sinti to speak with some of the scientists about some research I had done.." As Isa continued Trance came in. Harper went over to meet her at the door.  
  
"Rommie said you needed me?" Trance asked as Harper approached her.  
  
"Yeah. Isa said that she was in a lot of pain, so I was wondering if you had anything you could give her for it."  
  
"Did she say exactly what hurt?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. She said that she had a killer headache and that it hurt really bad every time she took a breath."  
  
"Okay." Was all she said as she walked over to where the others were with Harper not far behind her.  
  
".and then as I walked into the cockpit something shook the ship, I fell into a console, and that's when I must have lost consiousness. When I woke up I was here. Isa finished flashing Harper a small smile. "Hi Trance." She said noticing the golden girl.  
  
"Hello Isa. Harper said that you had a headache?"  
  
"Yeah I did, but it's gone now."  
  
"Alright. I guess the painkillers I gave you earlier worked on your head. Harper also said that you said that it hurt whenever you take a breath?"  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
"Okay. This should help." Trance said as she used the injector she had picked up on her way over to inject Isa with some more painkillers.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So.Isa right?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yeah." Isa smiled at her.  
  
"Isa." Beka smiled back, "where are you from?"  
  
"Far far away. Yah know, some where over the rainbow." Isa replied, well she sung the last part, which made everyone stat laughing. The laughter was quickly quieted as Tyr and Rommie came into the room. Isa's eyes widened when she saw Tyr. 'Oh great, a Kodiak. Where the hell is Sarah when I need her. This is the last thing I need tight now.' Isa thought as Tyr and Rommie approached.  
  
"Isa, this is my greatest creation, the lovable, Rommie." Isa just waved because Rommie was too far away to shake hands with. "And the big blob over there that kind of resembles a man would be Tyr." Harper finished from his safe place, which was beside Beka. Isa gave Tyr a quick look and a wave then looked back at Rommie.  
  
"Uh, I hope you don't mind my asking, but creation?" Isa looked at Harper then back at Rommie.  
  
"Yes creation. I am the ships avatar. Harper built me this body." Rommie plainly stated.  
  
"Oh ok. You did an excellent job Seamus." Isa literally smacker her forehead as she realized he mistake in using Harper's first name, "Harper. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I mean it ain't that big of a deal." Harper said, once again hopping up on the bed next to Isa.  
  
"Child, tell Dylan what species you are!" Tyr demanded.  
  
"Uh, no!" Isa retorted.  
  
"Yah know, it's probably not a real good idea to talk back to Tyr. Especially someone in your condition." Harper whispered in her ear.  
  
"God I wish Sarah was here." Isa whispered, immediately regretting the fact that she had said that out loud.  
  
"Who's Sarah?" Harper said in a very quiet whisper with his lips brushing lightly against Isa's ear.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Isa whispered back, never taking her eyes off of Tyr.  
  
"Boy!!" Tyr bellowed.  
  
"What!?" Harper yelled back angry because he had to break the close contact the had had with Isa.  
  
"Quite trying to get the girl to mate with you. It's dangerous." Tyr retorted.  
  
"What's dangerous!?!" Now Harper was angry and confused.  
  
"He means me." A soft voice came from beside Harper.  
  
"What?" Harper said, sounding angrier than he intended to which caused Isa to visibly flinch. "What species are you that makes you so dangerous?" Harper asked as sweetly and softly as he could.  
  
"I.I'm, uh, well I'm." Isa stammered. Harper cupped his hands around her face and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"Shhhh.it's ok. Just relax. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Isa replied. She tried valiantly not to cry, but failed miserably. She took both of her hands and grasped both of Harper's wrists (His hands were still cupped around her face) and she began crying uncontrollably.  
  
Beka slapped Tyr's arm as hard as she possibly could. "Good going Tyr!" She hissed. 


	8. Chapter 8

/A.N./ I loved all of the reviews. A special thanks to Luna fox for all of her wonderful reviews, as well as to everyone else that reviewed; they're what keeps me writing (Kimberly paid me so I don't have a bet to write for anymore!). So here's the next chapter; I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Tyr glared at Beka in response.  
  
"Shhhh! It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. You don't have to be afraid. Shhh." Harper whispered soothingly, as he began whipping away her tears with his thumbs. Isa calmed a little, but was still crying hysterically. "Hey, tell yah what. I will do anything you want me to if you please stop crying." Harper tried. Isa couldn't help it; she began laughing and crying at the same time. "Please stop." Harper pleaded.  
  
"What- What if I don't?" Isa giggled through her tears.  
  
"Then your gonna end up making me cry." Harper replied. He would say anything to make her stop crying.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop." Isa said pulling away from Harper and beginning to clear the rears from her face. Harper took one of his, now free, hands and rubbed it in soothing circles on Isa's back.  
  
"Better?" He asked while gently running his other hand up and down one of Isa's arms. She glanced quickly at Tyr then shifted he still teary eyes back to Harper. Taking in a deep breath she replied?  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She gave him a clearly fake smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
"Well, the truth is you didn't. I just said that so you'd stop crying." Harper replied honestly. 'Why the hell am I all of the sudden telling the truth. Normally I would have lied through my teeth." Harper thought not noticing the almost heart-wrenching expression on Isa's face.  
  
"Oh." Isa felt as if she was going to cry again. 'Don't cry you silly goo head. Don't you dare cry. You haven't cried in front of anyone since you were six-years-old, and you just made a complete fool of yourself in front of people you don't even know!' Isa shut her eyes tight as she fought back the second wave of tears that threatened to spill out, while she continued mentally berating herself. Harpers noticed Isa shut her eyes tight and not open them again; he also noticed the fresh tears that began to seep through, from between her tightly closed eyelids. He was about to say something to comfort her when:  
  
"I think we should all just give Miss Julson some time alone." Dylan said quietly and motioning for everyone to leave. Tyr was the first to do so. 'That boy doesn't know what he's getting into!' Tyr thought to himself ax he watched Harper ogle over some 'thing'. Beka, Trance, and Rommie followed, whispering to each other about what had just happened. Harper was still sitting next to Isa, who has now (as painful as it would have been) wrapped her arms around her knees and had her head resting on them (her arms).  
  
"Harper?" Dylan asked, concerned for the young man.  
  
"I'm commin'." He replied sadly, as he hoped off of the bed. He turned back to Isa, brushed away the hair from the side of her face, and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, and then he turned and left with Dylan. Isa lifted her head and watched them to.  
  
"I'm cursed." Isa stated plainly to herself (when the two men were gone.) and allowing the tears to pour out over her cheeks. "Why? Why the hell did I have to be a Magi! Why couldn't I be a Nietzschean, or a human?" She made each species sound so special. "Oh hell! I could be the devil in carnet and still be like better than this!" Taking a moment to think. "An Harper. What was he sorry for? Sorry that he was so kind and sweet and cute and understanding and really cute and compassionate and super cute and helpful and drop-dead gorgeous." Isa finished, her smile getting bigger every time she said that he was cute.  
  
"Isa, do you always talk to yourself?" Andromeda popped into view.  
  
"Yes. Were you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please don't tell Harper I said that." She began wiping the tears away.  
  
"I won't, but you need to tell everyone what species you are, otherwise they may never trust you."  
  
"Alright I will. So, the only reason you're here is to ask me if I always talk to myself?"  
  
"No that no the only reason. Someone wants to see you."  
  
"Tell Harper that I need to be alone for a while."  
  
"It's not Harper. Actually, you haven't met this person yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he wasn't quite sure how you would react to his appearance."  
  
"What made him change his mind?"  
  
"Well, when I herd you say that you were a Magi, I thought that it would probably be alright."  
  
" Sure, okay." Isa shrugged. After a few minutes Rev walked through the door, wearing his orange wayist robe and medallion.  
  
"Hello." Isa greeted him when he entered the room.  
  
"Hello." Rev greeted her in return. Andromeda smiled:  
  
"Rev this is Isa Julson. Isa this if Rev Bem."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Rev said as he extended his hand to shake hers.  
  
"It's a pleasure." Isa replied and shook his hand. 


	9. Chapter 9

/A.N./ Song: Reviews, reviews, the magical thing---Okay so the song wasn't that good. Who cares! Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews. I loved them. I hope you all keep reviewing and so now here comes chapter, uh, what number am I on again? (  
"Miss Julson. Rommie tells me you a Magi?"  
  
"Please, call me Isa and, uh, she told you?"  
  
"Yes my child, she did."  
  
"Well, I guess the cat's out-a-the-bag. So, yes mister Bem. I, am a Magi."  
  
"Please call me Rev, Isa."  
  
"Alright Rev. Okay, time to change the subject. So you're a Magog huh?"  
  
"Yes I am, but you should know that I am a wayist."  
  
"A wayist Magog. Cool!"  
  
"I hope that you will excuse my asking, but I thought that the magi didn't exist anymore."  
  
"Actually, we don't exist as far as the rest of the universe is concerned."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand."  
  
"Well, allow me to explain. My people were once one of the greatest civilizations in the know worlds; some even believed that we were greater than the Commonwealth."  
  
"You weren't part of the Commonwealth?"  
  
"Nope. Anyway, even though my people were not a member of the commonwealth we helped them out a lot. We were once, actually, the official defenders of Earth."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, but it didn't work out."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because-you may want to sit down. This is a long story." Rev took a seat, as did the Beka, Dylan, Tyr, Rommie, and Trance who were listening and watching the whole ordeal from command. "Okay, where was I?"  
  
"Why it didn't work out that your people protected Earth."  
  
"Oh yeah. Because they were afraid of us." Rev looked confused. "You don't know much about Magi, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
"Well, magi are kind of unique. We can, umm, levitate things with our minds and, uh, channel all of the electrons in our body and cause an electrical current to surge through it. Then we can, of how do I put it, we can, uh, throw electrical balls. You don't understand a word I just said, do you?"  
  
"I understood the levitation part, but perhaps a demonstration of the other is needed." Rev suggested.  
  
"Uh, okay. On what?"  
  
"How about that console over there."  
  
"Um, alright." Isa looked at her hand and concentrated. Soon blue electrical sparks/currents were jumping from finger to finger. She concentrated all of them to the center, threw them like a baseball, and then looked back at Rev.  
  
"Cool, huh?" Isa said with a smile.  
  
"No-" Came a shaky voice from about halfway between them and the door. Isa's eyes got about six sizes bigger than they should be at the sight of a pasty white, shaking, and wide eyed Harper.  
  
"No what, mister Harper?" Rev asked getting up from his chair.  
  
"You-You are not one of those freaks!" He was on the verge of screaming at her. Isa was hurt, but angry. She'd been called a freak her whole life and she really hated it.  
  
"Don't call me a freak!" Isa shakily told him.  
  
"Yah know, I came in here to say that I was sorry for what I had said earlier, but yah know what? I'm not sorry!"  
  
"Harper, please, just listen to me." The tears began to well up in Isa's eyes as she pleaded for him to listen to her. Summoning up all of her strength, Isa climbed off of the medical bed, took a moment to catch her breath, and then began to slowly walk towards Harper.  
  
"STAY THE HELL AWAY FORM ME!!" Harper yelled, backing towards the door.  
  
"Harper, please calm down." Rev said as he walked over to Isa and helped hold her up.  
  
"Harper, why are you so afraid of me?" Isa was really trying not to cry.  
  
"WHY!? WHY?! Do you know what the Magi did to humans when they were 'protecting' them?"  
  
"No, I don't. En- Ouch! -Enlighten me." Isa said calmly with the same shaky voice she had at the beginning of her conversation/fight with Harper.  
  
"ENLIGHTEN YOU! Okay, I'll enlighten you! Uh, when the magi were around they would come down to Earth and just raise hell! They'd burn towns and just kill people for the hell of it!"  
  
"Um, alright." Isa ran one hand over her face and had the other of the wall, supporting herself." Harper, okay, yeah, maybe years ago, but yah know what? You don't know for a fact that they did that."  
  
"No, I don't', but you don't know for a fact that they didn't."  
  
"Yeah, your right. I don't know that. Maybe not all magi are nice and maybe we did cause hell there. I don't know what those people did or who they are, but what I do know is who and what I am.'  
  
"AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!" Harper turned and stormed out of door.  
  
"Harper Please!" Isa called after him, but it was too late. Isa collapsed on the floor as a flood of tears, as well as emotional and physical pain washed over her.  
/A.N/ Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Oh, and if any of you pray if you could pray for me in getting the lead part of Star in our next school play, I'd really appreciate it. 


	10. Chapter 10

~/A.N./~ Hey everyone, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. Um, I'm sorry to say that I may be a little longer to update due to my Aunt dying in a car accident today (Monday, March 03, 2003). But I'll still work as fast as I can because yah know the best way to deal with pain is to mask it with a blank stare and unwavering sarcasm. Well, enough about me and my petty problems, on with whatever the hell chapter I'm on! (  
Rev knelt down next to Isa and gently placed a hand on her heaving shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Isa. Harper will see the light; he can't stay mad at you forever. Are you alright?"  
  
"No, will you help me up, please?"  
  
"Of course." Rev held onto one of her arms to pull her up and she used the other to push herself up off of the floor. She leaned most of her weight on Rev as they slowly walked back over to the medical bed.  
  
"Would you like me to contact Trance?" Rev asked when they reached the bed.  
  
"Nah, I'm okay." Isa replied as she turned her back to the bed, placed both hands on it, and hopped up. Her eyes shut tight and she clenched her teeth together as she did so.  
  
"Wow, that hurt a whole lot more than I thought it would." Rev was about to say something but Isa cut him off, "I'm okay, just hurts a little. It'll be gone in a minute." Rev gave her a look of disapproval. "Really, it's alright. Hey, it's not as bad as being doused with water while trying to 'jump start' a flexi."  
  
"What?" Rev even looked lost, which is extremely unusual for a wayist.  
  
"Well, um, there was this one time when I was at school and I had this flexi that had run out of power. So, my little 'jump start' comment meant that I was going to zap some power in to it, and, uh, the second the currents were jumping fingers some kids poured a big bucket of water on me, therefore electrocuting me."  
  
"That had to have hurt." Dylan stated as he walked in the door.  
  
"Oh, hello Dylan. Uh, yeah it really hurt."  
  
"Miss Julson-"  
  
"Please call me Isa."  
  
"Isa, Even though I know now that you are a Magi, I would like to know why it upset you so much, if you wouldn't mind telling me?"  
  
"Um, well, I'm not particularly fond or proud on my species."  
  
"Why not?" Andromeda asked shimmering in to view.  
  
"Because-well, because everybody hates us."  
  
"No one knows you exist." Dylan countered.  
  
"Well-that's not entirely true."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Dylan bellowed, then the rest of the crew entered with Tyr dragging along a very angry, struggling Harper.  
  
"Lemme go!" Harper yelled when he realized where he was.  
  
"No." Tyr calmly stated. He picked Harper up, set him in front of him, and held his shoulders firmly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone or make them feel uncomfortable. I'll just go and let you all get back to your normal, happy lives."  
  
"And how do you expect to get anywhere?" Beka asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Uh, with my ship."  
  
"You couldn't fly that ship anywhere. There's practically nothin' left." Beka told her, she loved her ship too and couldn't imagine not being able to fly it anymore.  
  
"Oh." Isa replied sadly. She thought for a moment, "Well, yah know, you could always just shoot me and put me out of my misery."  
  
"Okay!" Harper yelled and reached for his gun, only to find that it wasn't there. "Okay, who took my gun?!"  
  
"No one. You left it in Machine Shop 7." Andromeda's hologram self informed him.  
  
"Listen, Harper, I-I'm sorry. I truly didn't mean to upset you. It-It was very inconsiderate of me and I'm sorry." Isa said, out of the blue, while looking at her fidgeting hands.  
  
"See Boy, it's sorry." Tyr said from his position behind Harper.  
  
"Tyr, she has a name." Harper said as he turned his head to look at Tyr.  
  
"Yes, and so do you, but do I ever use it."  
  
"Point taken, but you could at least not call her it." Harper defended.  
  
"It's okay, it just gives me an excuse to call him the Kodiak." Isa said smiling and looking up at Harper.  
  
"So, mister Harper. Does this mean you forgive her?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah, she'll just take a little getting used to." They smiled at each other. "And the fact that you're just so damn cute helps too." Isa giggled in response.  
  
"So, Isa. You forgive me?" Harper asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course I do Harper."  
  
"Great. Uh, Isa, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When I called you a freak earlier, you said that you had been called one you whole life."  
  
"Yeah. So, what?" Isa was all confused.  
  
"I was just wondering how that could be possible since you haven't had contact with any other species, than your own evidently."  
  
"Well, it's funny you should ask that. Did anyone else hear Dylan scream 'what' just before you came in?" They all nodded, "Well, that's what I was getting to. Our species has encountered others and we actually have a few Kodiak living on some of our worlds with us. -"  
  
"That's impossible! The Kodiak were destroyed. Everyone knows that!" Tyr bellowed and let go of Harper, who (out of fear) went over and stood next to Dylan.  
  
"Well, well, well, aren't we the edgy one. Well now, Mr. Anasazi, some of the Kodiak managed to survive, much like you, and we allowed them to stay with us because of their oh-so wonderful help in making us disappear. Oh, and yah know the whole Nietzscheans don't go for other species thing. Yah that is so not true (sounds like cheerleader on dope). As a matter-of-fact my best friend, Sarah, is engaged to marry a very nice Kodiak guy."  
  
"And how many other wives does he plan to have?" Tyr asked annoyed.  
  
"None. She will be his one and only. And I know that for a fact because I told him that if he ever hurt her, I would remove the reason that they call him man."  
  
"Oh." Was all Tyr said.  
  
"Okay, that's all well'n good, but what about the whole freak thing." Harper asked laughing.  
  
"Well Harper, in short I'm just different and because of that I'm referred to as a freak."  
  
"How are you different?" Trance broke her silence. 


	11. Chapter 11

~*/A.N./*~ Thank you everyone for you reviews and condolences. It really meant a lot to me. Thanks again, I can't say it enough. P.S. Luna fox I actually like longish reviews so it doesn't matter if you do a long one or a short one. Once again thank you all.  
Just to recap: Trance had just asked Isa how she was so different from the rest of her people.  
"How am I different? That's a good question. Now, how to explain this, I'm different because I can-"She sighed and thought extremely hard about how to explain her ability, "I can sort of sense things." Isa replied.  
  
"Like what?" Rommie asked from behind her.  
  
"Like if someone was going to hit me I could sense that their fist was going to hit me before it actually did."  
  
"Kinda like a spidy sense." Harper supposed.  
  
"Yeah, exactly like a spidy sense."  
  
"Well, if you have this ability. How did your ship acquire so much damage?" Tyr asked sternly, clearly still angry about the fact that there are still Kodiak and he didn't know about them until now.  
  
"Yah see, that the unnerving part. I had absolutely no idea that it was coming. I couldn't sense it. Hell, my ship didn't even see it."  
  
"So, you have no idea who it was, or where it came from?" Beka asked.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"That's a big help." Harper sort of, thought out loud. Isa's eyes went back to her hands.  
  
"Harper, be nice." Dylan scolded.  
  
"Sorry." Harper said, clearly not meaning it. Isa just shrugged in response, her gave never leaving her hands.  
  
"Well, their technology would have to be very advanced to be able to sneak up on you." Rommie stated.  
  
"Not necessarily. If they were to get their hands on the cloaking technology that our species developed, then they could have easily fooled me and my ship."  
  
"So, if these people were to attack us; we wouldn't be able to see it coming?" Harper stated more than asked (he sounded worried and angry).  
  
"Well, the tech is very advanced, but it's not perfect. If you look really super hard you can see, what looks like, a rift in the layout of whatever the ship is in front of." Isa replied, her eyes never leaving her, now fidgeting, hands.  
  
"Is that why you were going to Sinti? To show this technology to them?" Dylan asked interested, but instead of the explanation he had hoped for all he got was a nod.  
  
"No offense everyone, but I think we should go, so that Isa can get her rest." Trance said before anyone could ask another question.  
  
"Thank you" Isa said to Trance when everyone was gone.  
  
"No problem. Oh, and don't mind Harper, he'll be better tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"He will, don't worry about it. But now you need to rest."  
  
"Alright." Isa said as she lay down. She fell instantly to sleep, both physically and mentally drained.  
Harper was working in the slipstream core, fiddling with some stupid thing (A.N. I don't' know what to call it). He was blasting the song 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leopard. He was running around doing mindless work and singing along when Trance came in.  
  
"Harper, how can you get any work done with the music so loud!?!" She tried yelling over the music. Harper neither heard nor noticed her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where he was working (for the moment) and tapped him on the shoulder. Harper turned to face her.  
  
"Trance?! What are you doing here!?" Harper attempted to yell over the music.  
  
"Harper, turn down the music!"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Turn down the music!"  
  
"What!?! I can't hear you!"  
  
"Turn it down!"  
  
"What!?! Hang on a sec. I gotta turn down the music!" He turned the music off, "There. Now what did you say?" He said softly.  
  
"I asked you how you can get any work done with the music so loud and-"  
  
"It wasn't that loud" Harper defended. Trance gave him the look (A.N. I really super hope that everyone knows what the look is). "Okay, maybe it was a little loud."  
  
"Uh huh. I also wanted to know why you were so mean to Isa in there."  
  
"Trance, do you know what she is?"  
  
"Yes Harper. She's a Magi, and the nicest person I've met."  
  
"Yeah, she's a real sweetheart isn't she."?  
  
"Yes, she is. So what is you problem?"  
  
"It's just that I've grown up on tons of horror stories about those people and have developed a sort of phobia about them." He replied choppily.  
  
"I'm sorry Harper, but could you at least giver her a chance?"  
  
"Yeah, I am; I mean I will. It - it'll be hard. Yah know, it's just-just trying to get past twenty years of being told that there evil for lack of a better word, that's all." Trance didn't say anything, but looked sympathetically at him. "Well, uh, I gotta get back to work so-"  
  
"I'll see you later Harper." Trance finished for him.  
  
"See yah later Trance." He said to her retreating back as he turned the music back on. 


	12. Chapter 12

~*/A.N./*~ Thanks everyone for all of the reviews. I absolutely love them, and yes Luna Fox I fixed the chapter where I had Tyr let go of Harper twice. I really didn't even notice. Oh and Damn it Chelsey! Quit being so critical! J/K. You know I love yah. Well, now I guess that it's time for the story! YAY!! P.S. I got glasses yesterday (Sunday). So now I can see what I'm typing!  
************************************************************************  
"So, what are we gonna do with her?" Beka asked Dylan from the pilots' station.  
  
"Who?" Dylan asked, while working on a console.  
  
"Isa. Who'd yah think." Beka snapped.  
  
"Beka, there are four women running around this ship. How am I supposed to know which one your talking about?" Beka glared at him, "Okay. Well, I guess she's going to have to stay here."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Beka, there's nowhere else for her to go."  
  
"Well yeah, but Harper's real uncomfortable with her."  
  
"He seemed more than fine when she first woke up."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, she said that she was on her way to Sinti to show them this technology, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, she was probably supposed to present it to the Persids so that they could present it to the Commonwealth." Beka offered.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, then wouldn't she have the tech on her ship?"  
  
"Yes, she would."  
  
"So, shouldn't we go look for it? Maybe Harper and Rommie could see if they could find a way to detect ships that are using it."  
  
"I'll ask her when she feels better."  
  
"Fine."  
The next day:  
  
"Isa. Time to wake up." Trance said as she gently shook Isa's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What? I'll fix it!" Isa blurted out half awake.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Trance giggled.  
  
"Surprisingly better." She replied ribbing her eyes and stretching.  
  
"That's good. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yep, like a baby, not that I'm not one. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Very well thank you." Trance smiled.  
"HARPER WAKE UP!" Andromeda's voice boomed through the young engineers room.  
  
"No!" Was his muffled reply, he had buried his head under the covers when Andromeda had turned on the lights.  
  
"HARPER NOW!"  
  
"Do I have to Rommie?"  
  
"Yes, you're late for you shift on command and Beka's beginning to get worried."  
  
"Oh, alright." He said as he threw the covers off his head. He got up and walked sleepily to his closet.  
  
"Nice pants." Rommie commented sarcastically.  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny." He was searing a pair of pajama pants that were black and hunter-green checkered. He took out a pair of tan Cargo pants, a white T-shirt, and a blue and white-checkered short sleeve over shirt.  
  
"You really like checkered things that much?" The hologram smiled. Harper glared at her and quickly got dressed. He also put on a pair of black socks and a pair of black combat boots. He went to the bathroom spiked his hair, left his room, and went to command.  
  
When he got to command Beka turned as he entered.  
  
"Where have you been!? I was worried!" She bellowed form her station.  
  
"I overslept." HE replied truthfully and then walked to his station.  
  
"So, you overslept huh?" Beka asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Didn't you just take like a huge nap yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you didn't work that much. And you still overslept?"  
  
"Yeah." Beka gave him a quizzical look, " I don't know what's wrong. I've just been tired a lot."  
  
"Huh. Maybe Trance should take a look at you."  
  
"Come on Valentine. I'm fine." He pasted a fake smile on his face and went back to his work. Despite Beka's look of belief she was worried about him.  
"Doot-Doot-Doo-, Hey Rommie?"  
  
"Yes?" Her disembodied voice answered.  
  
"Why do Kamikaze pilots wear helmets?"  
  
"I don't know Isa. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just somethin' to do."  
  
"May I come in?" Dylan politely asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Isa replied smiling at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked walking over to the bed where she was laying. Isa sat up as he approached, and to her surprise; it didn't hurt.  
  
"I'm feelin' great!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, " So great in fact, that Trance said that I should be good as new be this afternoon."  
  
"This afternoon. That fast?"  
  
"Yep. She was a little surprised by how fast I healed too. Hell, I'm surprised."  
  
"Well, you'll have to have a tour later then."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. So did you come all the way down here for anything in particular?"  
  
"Yes, actually I did come in here for something."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"First, you are welcome to stay here, on the Andromeda, as long as you would like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Dylan. You're a saint."  
  
"I assure you I'm no said, just a guy trying to do the right thing." Isa looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Nah. You're a saint." Dylan laughed and continued.  
  
"And, when you're feeling better, I was wondering if you would permit Rommie and Harper to take a look at the cloaking technology that you have?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll get it as soon as Trance releases me from what me and Rev are now calling my prison." Dylan looked at her weird, "the bed Dylan. Every time Rev comes to see me I'm in this stupid bed."  
  
"Alright. Uh, thank you. Uh, I'm not sure I wanna ask this, but.Isa, do you have a crush on Harper?" Isa blushed bright red, and refused to look Dylan in the eye, "Is that a yes?" Isa nodded causing Dylan to smile, "You two would make a really cute couple. You know that."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Isa, but I have to go."  
  
"That's okay. See yah later Dylan."  
  
"See yah later Isa." Dylan said then he left the room.  
"Now, where did I put that nano-welder?" Harper asked himself looking around the machine shop.  
  
"It's under you over shirt on the work bench." Andromeda's hologram shimmered into view.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harper said snapping his fingers and walking aver to the bench. He picked p the shirt and low-and-behold there was the nano-welder, "Thanks Rom Doll." He said cheerfully and then picked up the welder. He walked back to the coffee maker he was working on. Beka had asked him to fix it because "it made coffee so strong it could nock Tyr flat on his ass". And if it wasn't doing that it was making coffee so thick that it looked more like oil than coffee. So, Beka sent it to Harper to be fixed; she said that it was now his number one priority; Beka tends to get a little cranky without her morning coffee (therefore Dylan also said that Harper had to finish it, fast). 


	13. Chapter 13

~/^A.N./^~ Thank you all again for the reviews. Uh, I really love them. I had Drama tryouts this week. I ended up getting one of the worst parts possible. Oh, well. I don't care anymore. So now, on with the story!  
Harper had been working on the coffee machine since his shift on command ended. He was almost finished when Dylan came in.  
  
"Are you done with that coffee machine yet Harper?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Be done in a sec boss." Harper replied finishing up, "There. Good as new." He stepped back and smiled at his handy work.  
  
"Thank god. Have you seen Tyr? I can't find him."  
  
"Haven't seen him. Why?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I can't find him."  
  
"I mean, why are you lookin' for him?"  
  
"Because he's late for his shift on command."  
  
"Oh, well.hum.you check med deck?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe he's there."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Uh, Dylan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you just have Rommie locate him for you?" Dylan looked at the floor. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Rommie, where's Tyr?" Dylan asked, his cheeks turning slightly red.  
  
"Tyr is in medical." She replied walking into the room.  
  
"Thank you Rommie." Dylan said and then exited the room.  
  
"So, Rom Doll, you come down here to thank me for keepin' you in such goo shape?" Harper winked at her.  
  
"I'm here for that." She replied pointing at the coffee maker.  
  
"You choose a coffee maker over me?" He faked a hurt expression.  
  
"Yes." She replied picking up the machine and leaving.  
  
"Fine! Be that way then!" Harper yelled sarcastically. He then left and went to Hydroponics to see Trance and Rev. They were just hangin' out and Harper thought he would join them.  
Tyr was in medical, pacing back and forth.  
  
"How many Kodiak live on you planet?"  
  
"A hundred percent Kodiak?" Isa asked while wandering around the room, looking at stuff.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, which planet?"  
  
"All of them."  
  
"Drifts too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, so you mean add them all together?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, I don't know that. It's not like I go out and count." Tyr growled at her, "Okay, my best guess would have to be, maybe fifty. Give 'er take."  
  
"And they're scattered between, how many planets?"  
  
"Plants not Drifts?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Okay." Isa thought for a moment, "about five of so."  
  
"And this boy you friend in engaged to marry, he's pure Kodiak?"  
  
"Not quite. I think he's like half."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"TYR!" Dylan yelled bursting through the door.  
  
"What?" Tyr turned and asked calmly.  
  
"You two weren't fighting?"  
  
"Nope. Just talkin'" Isa said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh.Tyr, why aren't you in command?"  
  
"He forgot." Isa replied for him. She began to walk towards the two men.  
  
"That's what I figured. Tyr go to command, you're late." Tyr exited the room, "So Isa, I see you're doing well."  
  
"Yep, I feel absolutely awesome. Especially since Trance hooked me up with some groovy painkillers after I ran into the counter." Isa replied gleefully, while dancing around the room (Purposely trying to be funny), causing Dylan to laugh.  
  
"I guess your ready for your tour now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Alright, I'll have Harper come and give it to you."  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"Yes, Harper."  
  
"But he doesn't like me." Isa said trying to make him understand.  
  
"Well, what a perfect chance for him to get to know you."  
  
"But Dylan-!" She wined.  
  
"No buts. Andromeda tell Harper to come down here please."  
  
"He's on his way." He voice replied.  
  
"No, come on Dylan please! Can't you give me the tour?" Isa was still begging.  
  
"No. Harper's going to do it." Isa spent the next few minutes begging Dylan to NOT have Harper give her the tour.  
  
"Hey Boss, you wanted to see me?" Harper asked as he came in.  
  
"Yes. I want you to take Isa on a tour of Andromeda." Dylan's tone left no room for argument.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Good. Thank you Harper." Dylan said and then he left. Isa and Harper just stood there in silence and Isa refused to look at him. 'God she's cute! Okay, she looks harmless. So why am I so afraid of her!?!' Harper contemplated while he looked at her.  
  
"So, uh, are you ready to go?" Isa looked up at him when he spoke. 'Damn he's hot!' was the firs thing to register in her mind when she looked to min.  
  
"Uh, sure I guess. That is if you wanna go; I mean I want you to go, but you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"Isa you're babbling." He smiled at her. 'Oh, he's got a great smile.'  
  
"Oh." She looked at the floor again; Harper rolled his eyes. 'She's so shy.' He walked over to her, took her hand, and began leading her toward the door.  
  
"So.where are we going first?" Isa asked after a few seconds of looking at their joined hands.  
  
"Well, what do you want to see first?"  
  
"I don't care. You're the one giving me the tour."  
  
"Yeah, but you're the guest. So, you pick."  
  
"Fine. You're the engineer, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then lets go see wherever it is that you work."  
  
"Alright. Slipstream Core it is then." They turned left, out the door.  
  
"So, do your have any other interesting qualities?" Harper asked trying to make small talk.  
  
"What? Sensing things, levitating things, and being electro magnetically charged isn't enough for you?" Isa asked playfully.  
  
"Nope." He replied just as playful.  
  
"Well, you already know that I ask a lot of stupid questions. Um, oh. I got one." Isa smiled at him.  
  
"What?" If possible, his smile got bigger.  
  
"Okay, ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Spell silk."  
  
"S-I-L-K."  
  
"Spell it again."  
  
"S-I-L-K."  
  
"Say silk."  
  
"Silk."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"Silk." They entered the slipstream core.  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"Silk."  
  
"What do cows drink?"  
  
"Milk.Oh!" They both laughed. (A.N. Cows don't drink milk; they drink water.)  
  
"So, what's this big open space for?" Isa asked as they walked in a large open area in the middle of the room.  
  
"It's for when I build something really big."  
  
"Oh." Harper suddenly felt dizzy and began to sway a little. Isa wouldn't have noticed except for the fact that he let go of her hand, and looked like he was in a lot of pain, "Harper are you alright?" He had enough energy to shake his head no, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor. Isa wasn't quick enough to catch him, but she was at his side almost instantly. She tapped his cheek to get his attention, "Come on Harper. SEAMUS WAKE UP!" Isa was beginning to her scared, "Rommie, HELP!"  
  
"Isa. Isa; Trance, Dylan, and Beka are on their way. I need you to support his head, okay?" The hologram instructed.  
  
"Okay." Isa replied. She lifted Harper's head and placed it gently in her lap. She began gently stoking his cheek and playing with his hair, "Seamus, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't see it." She whispered worriedly to him, and then she leaned in and kissed his forehead, "Please be okay."  
  
"Isa what happened?" Beka asked running over to her, followed by Trance and Dylan.  
  
"I-I don't know. We were just talking and then he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I asked him if he was okay, he shook his head no, then his eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out."  
  
"Okay. Dylan carry him to medical, would you?" Trance asked. Dylan nodded, picked Harper up, and ran for medical. 


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Thanks everyone for all of the reviews. And yes in this chapter I will be getting to what is wrong with Harper (I love him, it's not like I'm gonna kill him off or something). This one may not have much humor in it because I haven't been in a very humorous mood, so, yah know. Anyway, again, I just loved all of the reviews and hope to get many more and as always constructive criticism helps. ~Love~ Kitty!  
************************************************************************  
Trance took-off after Dylan; Isa was about to go too, but Beka stopped her.  
  
"What?" Isa asked, wondering why Beka had stopped her.  
  
"If I find out that you've hurt him in any way, shape, or form I'll hunt you down." Beka's tone was absolutely sincere, which made it terrifying.  
  
"But Beka I didn't-" Isa was actually scared.  
  
"Shut up....You better watch it." She turned and left. Isa just stood there petrified. After a few moments she shook her head.  
  
"Okay, Beka is not what I need to be worried about. Because I didn't do anything. I don't need to worry about that. I. Need. To. Worry. About. Seamus." She took a deep breath and ran out the door. She ran to the end of the corridor and stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh, Crap!" She said, not expecting an answer, because she was just sort-of thinking out loud.  
  
"What?" Rommie's mainframe self appeared in a screen.  
  
"Uh, nothin. I just forgot how to get to medical. Yah know, not that it matters."  
  
"Why doesn't it matter?"  
  
"Because Beka's gonna tell Seamus that I hurt him, but I didn't. He won't believe me, and he'll really have me, and I think he was really getting used to being around me. Oh, well."  
  
"Isa, Harper knows that it wasn't you. It will all be okay. Go to the right, and medical is the third door on your right."  
  
"Thank you." Isa hurried off to medical. 'Okay, one......two.....Three....this has to be it.' Isa thought as she passed by the first two doors stopping at the third, "Rommie is this it?"  
  
"Yes." Isa nodded in acknowledgement. She didn't go in. She just stood there, staring at the door, "You can go in, you know that, right?" The only response to Andromeda's question was just another vague nod. The only identification that she wasn't just 'The standing dead' was her respiratory and hear rates, "Isa?" Andromeda asked, trying to get her attention, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm--I'm just going to wait here for a while." Her voice was shaky and uneven, "Just--Just make sure he's okay."  
  
"I will." With that the voice of Andromeda ceased to speak to Isa (for now anyway). Isa backed up until she was against the wall, then she slid down it, wrapped her arms around her legs/knees, rested her chin on them, and focused her eyes on the door.  
"Will he be alright?" Beka asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know Beka. Did be seem to be feeling alright when he was in command earlier?" Trance asked, trying to make sense of what happened.  
  
"He said he'd been really tired lately." She replied, her voice asking 'what 's this got to do with anything?'  
  
"That's it!" Trance exclaimed after hearing the statement.  
  
"What?" Dylan asked wondering what was it.  
  
"Rommie, what has Harper eaten in the last three days?" Trance seemed to be the only one who knew what she was talking about.  
  
"He has had mild, water, a turkey sandwich, and a piece of toast." Her disembodied voice replied.  
  
"No Sparky?" Trance asked.  
  
"None."  
  
"I still don't understand." Beka said. Trance smiled and nodded. She then injected Harper with something while explaining.  
  
"Harper hasn't had a drop of sugar in his system for three days. Because his body is accustomed to having it, he can't really go long without it. So, I've injected him with a, well, the best way to put it would be to call it liquid sugar. It's kind of ironic though."  
  
"What is, Trance?" Dylan asked.  
  
"The fact that we are always lecturing Harper on how he shouldn't have so much sugar, and when he finally listens to us, he gets sick."  
  
"Year, you right. It is a little ironic." Beka said, thinking about what she had told Isa, "I'm gonna to tell Isa he's okay." She turned around and walked to the door. She opened it to find a weary pair of eyes looking at her. Isa was really hoping Beka wouldn't be the first one out the door; she gulped. Beka walked over and sat next to her. Isa's eyes followed her the entire time, "Look, Isa, I'm sorry about what I said before. I guess I'm just a little protective of Harper."  
  
"It's okay." Isa replied quietly. 'God, she sounds more like she's nine then--how old is she?' Beka thought after hearing Isa's reply.  
  
"No. No it's not alright, but maybe I can make it up to you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By letting you know that Harper will be alright."  
  
"He will?"  
  
"Yes, he will."  
  
"What was wrong?"  
  
"Just a little sugar deprivation."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You wanna go see him?"  
  
"Can I?" 'Now she sounds more like a five-year-old on Christmas eve.' Beka thought.  
  
"Yeah." Beka replied after standing up. She extended a hand to help Isa up; Isa took it hesitantly. Beka took her into medical and over to the bed where Harper lay; still unconscious. Isa looked at him, inadvertently, showing off the huge crush she had on him. She brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face and gently caressed his cheek. She was lost in her own little world. Just her and Harper.  
  
"You've really got it bad, huh?" Dylan asked with a smile on his face. Isa stopped stroking Harper's cheek and rested her hand on his chest. Then she turned to Dylan and smiled.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Isa asked, but already knew the answer.  
  
"Oh yeah." Beka said from her left.  
  
"But it's really cute." Trance said. Sounding a lot like her old purple self.  
  
"Yeah, well, sedulity isn't my strong suite."  
  
"It shows." Beka agreed. The door swooshed open to reveal none other then Rev Bem, holding a can of Sparky Cola.  
  
" Rev, please don't tell me you've started drinking Sparky." Dylan said sarcastically. Rev laughed and came in.  
  
"What's Sparky Cola?" Isa asked.  
  
"That's really a 'Harper' question." Trance said as she giggled at the thought of Rev drinking Sparky Cola.  
  
"I brought it for Harper. He may want one when he wakes up." Rev said, putting the Cola on the counter.  
  
"He'll need one." Trance said seriously, but not too seriously.  
  
"I remember the last time Rev had Sparky Cola." Beka said dredging up the memory. Rev grimaced at the memory.  
  
"Whoa! Rev had Sparky Cola?" Trance asked amazed.  
  
"Yep. Harper still wasn't used to Rev. It was just the three of us. I was piloting, Harper was working in the engine room, and Rev was doing something; I don't know what. And as far as I know, Harper had almost and entire can of Sparky in a glass. It was on the counter and looked like water. Rev, I guess, drank the whole thing. He was so Hyper, he was literally bouncing off the walls of a week."  
  
"I have stayed away from any beverage Harper has left out ever since." Rev concluded. Everyone was laughing about the story (except Harper). 


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated and I'll work harder on getting stuff posted sooner, but as of lately life has completely gone to hell. Oh well, uh, you know the drill. Please Read and Review, and enjoy chapter fifteen. ~~~Love Kitty~~~  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
"We should probably all get back to work. Tyr's probably on the verge of beating one of the consoles to a bloody pulp." Dylan stated, finally gaining control of himself.  
  
"But Dylan, consoles can't bleed." Beka stated still laughing. They all began laughing again.  
A Few Minutes Later:  
  
"Okay, but now we've really got to get back to work." Dylan was still laughing, almost hysterically.  
  
"Uh, would it be alright if I stayed here?" Isa said from Harper's side.  
  
"That would be fine Isa, but let us know when he wakes up." Dylan replied. All of the crew, except Rev, left to do their duties.  
  
"Need somethin' Rev?" Isa asked him curiously; she turned her attention back to Harper.  
  
"No......Isa?"  
  
"Yeah?" She was still concentrating, almost, completely on Harper.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Harper?"  
  
"Define feelings?" She smiled, but was still focusing most of her attention on Harper.  
  
"Romantic feelings."  
  
"Yeah." Her smile broadened, "But I don't know if he feels the same way. So, I would appreciate it if no one were to say anything to him yet." She was now looking at Rev, her eyes asking for secrecy.  
  
"Of course. It will be our little secret." Rev departed. Isa smiled and watched him go; she didn't notice, but her hand was still on Harper's chest.  
  
"So you have feelings for me huh?" Harper asked the second he heard the door close. Isa removed her hand and spun around, with wide eyes.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" She sounded panicked.  
  
"I've been able to hear you all clearly since the whole consoles can't bleed thing." He replied opening his eyes. '''**Mental Sigh** He has gorgeous eyes.''' Her face turned bright red and she covered it with her hands. She turned away form him. Harper shot up in bed, regretting the speed, as his head felt like it was going to explode, and he moaned in pain. Isa removed her hands form her embarrassed face and looked sympathetically at him. She walked over to the counter, picked up the Sparky can, walked back to Harper, and gave it to him.  
  
"Here." She wouldn't even look at him.  
  
"Thanks." He took the can, purposely brushing her hand with his. He opened the can and took a gulp.  
  
"Trance and Rev said you should have one." She looked at him.  
  
"Whoa. Wait a minute. They said I'm supposed to have one?"  
  
"Yeah." Harper shrugged and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Sit my me" He said and patted the spot next to him. Isa shook her head and stood where she was, "Please?" ***Puppy dog eyes***  
  
"Fine." Isa sighed and hopped up next to him, "So, what's it taste like?" She asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What's what taste like?"  
  
"That." She stated indicating to the can.  
  
"Oh, uh." He tried to find the right words. '''Oh, what the hell!!!''' He thought. Faster than Isa's mind could comprehend, Harper kissed her, full on the lips ((~*A.N.*~ I wish it was me instead of Isa)). After a few seconds went by, and the initial shock wore off, Isa closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. She broke the kiss, though, after a minute and was breathing heavily, "What?" Harper asked, worried that he'd done something wrong.  
  
"Forgot how to breathe." She replied, clearly out of breath.  
  
"Oh......Hold on a sec." Isa creased her forehead in confusion while Harper gulped down the rest of the cola, "Did you want some?" He asked, looking at her when he was finished. Isa just smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I do." She kissed him. He passionately kissed her back and threw the can to the floor. He took his hand and placed it on her hip; then he slowly slid it up and under the hem of her shirt. Isa grabbed his wrist, broke the kiss, and looked at him, her eyes saying what she didn't want to, and Harper apparently understood.  
  
"Too fast?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Seamus, but---" Harper cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not gonna make you do something that you aren't ready for." Harper told her softly.  
  
"Thank you Seamus." She smiled sweetly at him, "OH CRAP!!" She suddenly exclaimed with widened eyes.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was supposed to tell Dylan and those guys when you woke up." She explained, hopping off of the bed.  
  
"Tell them what?" He got up and followed her.  
  
"That you awake silly." She turned around, walked over to him, and kissed him sweetly. They broke apart and Isa began to walk toward the door. Harper ran up behind her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'll come with yah." He said. He kissed her cheek and they walked out the door to command. As they walked, Harper began to really notice how beautiful Isa was. She had dark blonde hair that went down a little past her shoulders, beautiful dark brown eyes, the face of an angel, and a perfect chest (Of course he noticed!!). She was a few inches shorter then he was. She had long legs and her hips were neither too wide not too thin, and the white medical pants that she wore rested lightly on them. Isa looked over at him and noticed him staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, breaking Harper out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? What? You ask me something?" Harper asked confused.  
  
"You were staring at me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I just can't get over how gorgeous you are."  
  
"Hahaha. That's not funny, Seamus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am not pretty."  
  
"I didn't say you were pretty; I said you were gorgeous."  
  
"Okay, fine, but I'm not gorgeous."  
  
"Of course you are. What about you isn't gorgeous?"  
  
"What about me is gorgeous?" They stopped and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Well, lets see. There's your soft beautiful hair," He ran a hand through her hair, "You soft, perfect, completely desirable skin," He ran a hand down her arm, "Your beautiful brown eyes, and perfect face," He cupped his hands around her face, "And, last but not least, your luscious, full, lovely lips, and not to mention the cutest little fangs I've ever seen." He kissed her passionately. A kiss, which she gladly returned. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself close to him. They broke apart and smiled at each other; Isa then rested her head on his chest and hugged him tight. Harper wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rested his head on top of hers, and held her as tight as he could (without hurting her). They stayed together like this, in each other's arms, for a while.  
  
"Seamus?" Isa mumbled.  
  
"Hmmmmm?" He breathed in response.  
  
"We really have to go now."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To command. To tell Dylan your awake."  
  
"Yeah, we gotta tell him about us too."  
  
"Yeah." Isa sighed and picked her head up off of his chest. Harper kissed her on the forehead, took her hand, and they began walking to command.  
  
"Hey, Isa?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
  
"You don't bite, do you?"  
  
" It depends on if you want me to or not."  
  
"A little kinky, are we?"  
  
"I'm not without my wiles."  
  
"I see." He stopped (which made Isa stop). They were just outside the doors of command. He took a deep breath, "So, how are we gonna tell 'em?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I mean, do I just say, hey everyone me and Isa are a couple?"  
  
"Do we really even need to verbally tell them?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like if we walked in holding hands or we kissed or we just held each other like we were I the hall when we're talking to them. They should get the idea, don't cha think?"  
  
"Yeah." Another deep breath, "Come on. Lets get this over with." He kissed her hand and they walked into command. Dylan, Beka, Tommie, and Tyr were in there doing, whatever it is that they do when they're in there.  
  
"Harper your awake!" Beka exclaimed when he came in; then she ran over and hugged him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Dylan placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I feel great. In fact I feel better than ever." Harper squeezed Isa's hand and she smiled at him.  
  
"Dylan, I'm detecting a ship four light minutes out." Rommie's mainframe self informed, "They're hailing us."  
  
"On screen." Dylan said walking to the captain's station. Harper pulled Isa in front of him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"They haven't noticed." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Maybe we haven't been obvious enough." She whispered back. They both looked up as a face came up on the mainframe screen. It was a young woman, about Beka's age; she had short dark brown hair (same style as Beka's), light brown eyes and a lovely face. Harper wondered about the resemblance between Beka and this woman, but tightened his grip around Isa when he noticed that her eyes were wide, as she stared at the person on the screen.  
  
"I'm captain Dylan Hunt, of the Andromeda Ascendant. Who are you?"  
  
"Me? Well, my name is Sarah Ulrich." She sounded a lot like Isa, "I'm looking for a young lady named Isa Julson. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"  
  
"Sarah!" Isa exclaimed smiling, from her position in Harper's arms.  
  
"Isa!" Sarah exclaimed with a smile of her own.  
  
"Who's that?" Harper asked Isa, gripping her even tighter. Isa spun around in his arms to face him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's my best friend Sarah. I was gonna tell you about her, but I didn't get the chance."  
  
"That's okay." Harper replied and kissed her.  
  
"Harper!" Beka gasped.  
  
"Boy, did you sleep with her?" Tyr asked from the corner.  
  
"Sleep with her? Tyr, I've know her for two days." Harper defended.  
  
"Isa do you have a thing?" Sarah asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I have a thing." Isa replied blushing slightly.  
  
"Miss Ulrich?" Rommie changed the subject.  
  
"Yes?" Sarah replied.  
  
"I'm detecting two more life signs other than your own of your ship."  
  
"Of yeah, that's Sammie and Kristen."  
  
"They came too?" Isa asked excitedly. Harper smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Isa we're your friends. We were worried about you." Sarah explained, "Captain Hunt, may we dock so that we could talk with Isa in private?"  
  
"Of course. Andromeda open the hanger doors. Proceed for docking."  
  
"Thank you." The screen went blank.  
  
"Let's go meet them." Dylan said motioning to the door, "Andromeda tell Rev and Trance to meet us in the hanger."  
  
"Aye." The hologram replied. They walked down the hall in silence, but Harper broke it eventually.  
  
"What'd you mean?" He squeezed Isa's hand to get her attention.  
  
"Huh?" Isa asked when broken out of her thought process.  
  
"You told your friend Sarah that you have a thing. What'd you mean by that?"  
  
"That's just our little way of telling each other that we're involved with someone."  
  
"So, you're referring to out relationship as a thing?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'll stop if you don't like it."  
  
"No, it's okay for you to say it. I just didn't know what it meant."  
  
"Okay." When they reached the hanger, Trance and Rev were there already, and Dylan opened the door, after Rommie said that it was okay, of course. Sarah, along with the two other women, walked through the door. Harper kissed Isa's ear and whispered, "Go say hi." She gave him a quick kiss and then ran over to the other girls.  
  
"Worm!" She yelled and enveloped one of the new girls in a bone-crushing hug. The girl, worm as Isa called her, was fairly taller than her, probably about five foot eight. She had light brown hair that went to the middle of her back, long legs, and a very pretty face. The other new girl had a body that looked just like Isa's. The only difference in their faces were that this girl looked a little younger and more innocent, and her hair was shorter, much shorter (but it was blonde, like Isa's). Isa hugged her too, as well as Sarah.  
  
"How'd you guys find me?" Isa asked, standing in front of the trio.  
  
"That's beside the point." The, still, unknown girl said, "Who's the thing?"  
  
"Oh. He's, uh, wow, he's amazing." She sighed, "I mean, well, you just gotta meet him." She turned and looked at him, "Seamus! Come here!" She called and motioned for him to come over. Harper noticed her and walked over to them. When he reached them, he took Isa's hand, which she extended to him, and gave her a little kiss.  
  
"Hey babe. You wanted to see me?" He asked with a very charming smile. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anymore. Did yah miss me? Yeah, sure yah didn't. **Said sarcastically, while rolling eyes and nodding** Thanks for all of the reviews on my last chapter, I loved them. The few of them there was anyway. Are you guys slacking off on me!?! Well get your butts in gear. **Forms sudden split personality complex** Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't' mean it I swear! Do you forgive me? Please, please, please, please, please? **Is now on knees, hands clutch together, watery eyes, and pouting lips. It is extremely exaggerated** Okay, better now. Back to my wonderful Kitty self. Anyway, on with Chapter 16!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
"Uh, yeah. That's why I called you over here." Isa told him mockingly.  
  
"Hey! Come of. I was trying to be cute and charming." He replied, gently placing his hands around her waist. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back, hugging her tight as he did so. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sarah, Sammie ((A.K.A. Worm)), and Kristen ((A.K.A. The unknown girl)) stood by smiling. Sammie made something that resembled Puppy dog eyes and mockingly sighed.  
  
"Shut up Worm. Their cute." Kristen snapped.  
  
"I didn't' say they weren't. I'm just joking around. Yah know, like with Sarah and Jake, or you and Mike. I mean come on, you guys make fun of me and Leroy all of the time."  
  
"Enough!" Sarah said, "Isa?" She attempted to get her attention. Isa lifted one of her pointer fingers from behind Harper's head, to indicate that she'd be done in a minute. Sarah crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, "Isa this is important!" She snapped. Isa and Harper broke apart, and believe me. Isa was pissed!  
  
"WHAT!!?!!" Isa was really, super angry. ((A.N. How would you feel if you were broken out of kissing bliss with the exalted 'Love God'))  
  
"Uh, it looks like you ladies have a few things to talk about. So...I'm just gonna go over three." Harper stammered and then went back over to where the rest of the crew was standing. Isa watched him go then turned back to her 'friends'. Her eyes flashed an electric purple color in rage.  
  
"What the hell is so damned important that you ripped me out of heaven!?!"  
  
"Isa, calm down. We don't want bloodshed. We just want to speak rationally with you." Kristen tried to sooth her. Isa let out a long frustrated sigh, ran her hands through her hair, and began pacing back and forth.  
  
"Isa, is there somewhere where we can speak in private?" Sammie asked after Isa had had a moment or so to 'cool down'.  
  
"I don't know." Isa replied quietly. Although the four girls were completely oblivious to it, the rest of the crew had been watching their every move.  
  
"Trance, do it."  
  
"No Beka. You do it."  
  
"No you."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Rev Bem interrupted them.  
  
"We want to know why Harper is doing that." Trance began.  
  
"But neither of us want to ask." Beka finished.  
  
"I'll do it." Rev offered.  
  
"Will you?" Trance asked joyfully.  
  
"Yes." Rev answered and then walked over to where Harper was, "Harper, what are you doing?" Rev asked the young man. Harper stopped. He had been pacing back and forth, chewing on his thumbnail.  
  
"Huh? What?" He asked the monk.  
  
"You were pacing." Trance informed as she and Beka walked over.  
  
"I was? No I wasn't." He responded.  
  
"Yes, you were. Yah know? Looked kinda like this." Beka said, and then imitated his pacing.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Beka. Hey, uh, when I passed out, what was wrong?" He tried to change the subject.  
  
"You were sugar deprived, and don't change the subject. What were you doing?" Trance pressed.  
  
"I was thinking, okay?" Harper snapped at them.  
  
"About what?" Trance inquired, unfazed.  
  
"Stuff." He evaded.  
  
"What kinds of stuff?" Beka pressed.  
  
"Stuff that's my problem, not yours."  
  
"If it's a problem we should know about it." Beka pressed harder.  
  
"Perhaps we could help." Rev added.  
  
"Uh, I don't' think so. Yah see, it's --it's personal." Harper wasn't about to give in.  
  
"You think personal is going to stop us." Beka knew that there was something bothering him and she intended to find out what.  
  
"Look I don't' want to talk about it. So can we just drop it, please?"  
  
"Fine, but you sure your okay?" Trance caved.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go make sure that Isa's alright." He said after noticing Isa was still pacing, and then he took his leave.  
  
"There's something eating at Harper." Beka said as she walked over and stood next to Trance.  
  
"Yeah, but what are we gonna do about it? He said he didn't want to talk about it." Trance asked, looking at Beka confused. Beka took in what her friend had said and wrinkled her nose in thought. She looked over at Harper. He got to Isa's side, but wasn't standing right next to her, and gently ran his fingers down the length of her arm, from her shoulder to her fingertips, and then he took her hand and pulled her to him. She, in turn, rested her forehead on his shoulder and held his hands with both of hers. Harper kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I think I have an idea." Beka said with a sly grin, while looking at the couple.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
"Hey babe. You okay?" Harper asked running a hand down the length of Isa's arm and then taking her hand.  
  
"Yeah." Isa's reply was in the form of a sigh. She rested her head on his shoulder and both of her hands held his one tightly.  
  
"Uh, well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm, uh, Seamus Harper." He gave them a charming smile and a small wave with his free hand. Sarah smiled:  
  
"I'm Sarah Ulrich. This is Sammiejo Stubb," She indicated to the girl otherwise know as Worm, "And this is Kristen Julson." She indicated to the 'unknown girl'.  
  
"Julson? But that would make you.."  
  
"Isa's sister." Kristen finished for him.  
  
"Oh." He moved his shoulder to get Isa's attention. She lifted her head and looked unenthusiastically at him, "You didn't tell me that you have a sister."  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't had time to talk with you much." She replied tiredly, "Is there maybe somewhere that I could talk to these guys alone for a bit?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Probably anyway. You could, most likely use the Obs Deck. Uh, follow me." He replied and began to lead the girls over to the rest of the crew, "So, why are you guys here anyway?"  
  
"Well, my darling little sister Isa was supposed to have arrived at Sinti almost three days ago. Do when we received word that she hadn't, the three of us came looking for her." Kristen explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, hey, at least you care enough about her to come looking for her" He said. Isa looked suspiciously at her sister. 


	17. Chapter 17

*~/A.N./~* Hello again! I loved the few (hint: hint) reviews I got. They were great. I'm trying to move the plot along a little further, but I'm a stickler for detail. I hope I get more reviews this time. Well anyway, I'm not going to ramble on and on so, here's chapter seventeen.  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
They walked over to where Dylan, Rommie, and Tyr were (Beka, Trance, and Rev were standing nearer to the door). "Uh, Dylan, this is um....Oh crap!" Harper began (the 'oh crap' was because he forgot the girls' names). Isa smiled and let out a small giggle.  
  
"This is Sarah Ulrich, Sammiejo Stubb, and, my sister, Kristen Julson." Isa introduced the girls, gesturing to each one as she said their name.  
  
"Uh, well, nice to meet you. I'm Captain Dylan Hunt, this is my weapons officer Tyr Anasazi, this is the ships avatar Rommie, and I believe you've already me my chief engineer, Seamus Harper." Dylan gestured to each person as he introduced them. Isa hit Harper playfully on the arm.  
  
"You didn't tell me he was the captain." She said.  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry babe. Must have slipped my mind." Isa just smiled at him.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Uh, boss, Isa wanted to know if they could go to Obs Deck to talk for a while." Harper turned his attention back to Dylan.  
  
"That would be fine, but perhaps the briefing room would be more appropriate." Dylan replied.  
  
"Just where ever you can spare, Captain." Sarah said.  
  
"You can use the briefing room. Just follow me, please." Dylan said, then turned and began walking toward the door. "Tyr, you have command." Tyr left, "Ladies, Rommie will take you to the briefing room and when you're finished she will show you to the V.I.P. guest quarters."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Sammie said.  
  
"You're welcome and please, call me Dylan." He left, headed for his office (paperwork). Beka, Trance, and Rev walked over to them.  
  
"Hi." Trance greeted them cheerfully. They all smiled at her.  
  
"Ladies this is Trance Gemini our medical and environmental officer. That is Beka Valentine our first officer, and that is Rev Bem our theoretical Physicist and ship psychologist." Rommie introduced.  
  
"Where you guys goin'?" Beka inquired.  
  
"Briefing room." Harper said plainly.  
  
"Cool. Hey, Isa?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Isa replied still holding Harper's arm.  
  
"When you're done, come find me, would yah?" Beka's grin returned.  
  
"Uh, sure." Isa replied.  
  
"Shall we?" Rommie walked out the door. Sammiejo, Sarah, and Kristen followed her. Harper held Isa back for a moment. He held both of her hands in both of his.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you later, okay?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Okay." She replied in a voice barley audible. He smiled, kissed her, and sent her to catch up with the others. Then her turned to face beka.  
  
"Why do you want to see her later?" He asked her sharply, and folded his arms across his chest (A.N. his perfect, spectacular, awesome, gorgeous, wonderful chest **sighs and smiles happily at the thought**). Beka's grin widened just a bit.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just a little...girl talk." She commented. Harper narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"If you think you can use her to find out what's bothering me you're wrong." He said already know what she wanted from Isa.  
  
"You admitted that there is something bothering you. You won't even tell her?" Trance interjected.  
  
"If Harper wishes to tell her, she should care enough about him to keep it a secret if he wishes it to be so." Rev commented.  
  
"Thank you Rev. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do." Harper said, then turned on his heel and waked out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Beka, but I have to go water my plants. Tell me anything you find out." Trance said the skipped off to hydroponics. Rev walked over and stood next to Beka.  
  
"You were a big help back there Rev." Beka turned to him and stated obviously.  
  
"Yes I was. Maybe not to you, but I was to someone at least." Rev smiled at her.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"Here is the Briefing room. I've engaged privacy mode already. Just call me when you're finished." Rommie said as she and the rest of the girls stood outside the doors of the briefing room.  
  
"Thank you Rommie." Isa said as the doors opened and the others walked in.  
  
"Your welcome Isa." She replied and left. Isa walked in the room; the others had sat down. Kristen sat at one end of the table and Sarah and Sammiejo sat on the sides. Isa sat down at the end of the table, directly across from Kristen and glared at her.  
  
"So what's this bullshit your saying about you were **air quotes** worried about me?" Isa spat at her sister.  
  
"We had to say something. I mean what were we supposed to tell them?" Kristen shot back.  
  
"The truth." Was Isa's simple reply.  
  
"Oh sure. We could just say 'Hi. We're here because our princess, who by- the-way is to inherit the throne in about a week, ran away with information and technology that, if it falls into the wrong hands, could very well destroy our civilization as we know it.' Sure, that would go over well." Sarah said sarcastically **sounding like a total bitch**.  
  
"I'm not going to inherit the throne." Isa said Matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes you are!" Kristen replied forcefully.  
  
"If she doesn't want to, why does she have to?" Sammie finally stepped in, defending her friend.  
  
"Because she's a princess!" Sarah retorted.  
  
"What if I don't wanna be a princess anymore?" Isa asked frustrated. Sarah let out a long sigh and Kristen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Kristen why don't' you do it?" Sammie asked innocently.  
  
"Shut up!" Kristen told her.  
  
"I was just suggesting. I mean, you ARE older." Sammie said absentmindedly.  
  
"Because, I'm not Daddy's little girl, and I'm not the inventor, and I'm not the scientist, and I'm not the engineer. She gets it because my father thinks she's perfect. Oh, if he only knew what kinds of ideas she harbors in that pretty little head of hers." Kristen stated viciously.  
  
"Hey! I've tried to tell him. You didn't get it because you're a cold heartless bitch! And could we just leave the **family issues** for later." Isa fought back just as vicious.  
  
"Fine." Kristen said coolly.  
  
"Isa, just bring us the Tech. And it will all be okay. We'll leave as soon as we get it." Sarah informed her.  
  
"Good. Now, I don't know about you, but I could really go for a bath. So, Isa call your little friend down here to take us to our quarters." Kristen ordered. Isa didn't reply, she just got up, walked to the door, and then pushed the button to disengage privacy mode.  
  
"Andromeda?" Isa called.  
  
"Yes?" He hologram shimmered into view.  
  
"Would you ask Rommie to come down here, please? We're finished."  
  
"She's on her way." And she disappeared. Sarah got up, walked over to Isa, and stood next to her.  
  
"Yah know. Before now, I actually thought of you as a friend." Isa told her semi-calm.  
  
"You don't anymore?" Sarah asked her.  
  
"No. Now your just a conniving little......" The doors slid open cutting Isa off before she could finish.  
  
"Follow me please." Rommie said and began to lead the girls. Sarah followed fight after glaring at Isa. Kristen got up and walked to her.  
  
"Don't get too attached to the boy." She informed, then walked out the door. Isa stuck her tongue out at her back, causing Sammiejo to giggle.  
  
"Well, at least I know there's one person who still cares about me." She smiled at Sammie, "Come on Worm." Sammie got up, walked over, and stood next to Isa. Isa wrapped and arm around Sammie's shoulders and walked out the door.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"Beka?" Rommie's voice echoed through the blonde woman's quarters.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a large white towel.  
  
"The girls are finished in the briefing room. Would you like me to send Isa down here?"  
  
"Is you would, please."  
  
"I'll have me avatar bring her down here after she shows her to her quarters."  
  
"Thanks Rommie."  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"And Isa, you can stay here." Rommie and Isa stopped in front of one of the many VIP quarters on the Andromeda.  
  
"Thank you Rommie." Isa replied, "Uh, I'm supposed to go see Beka. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yes. She's in her quarters. I'll take you down there."  
  
"Oh, no Rommie. I'd hate to bother."  
  
"It's no bother." She began to walk down the corridor, "It's just down this way." They walked in silence, "Isa, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. You haven't said anything for a while."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about some things."  
  
"Would you like to talk about them?"  
  
"I'd rather not. No offense."  
  
"None taken. These are Beka's quarters."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." Rommie walked away and disappeared around a corner. Isa rang the door chime.  
  
"Come in!" Beka's voice was faintly heard through the steel. The door slid open and Isa stepped in.  
  
"Beka?" she called into the room.  
  
"Hey!" Beka said coming in form the kitchen area.  
  
"Hey." Isa returned.  
  
"You want something to drink or eat or anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sit down." Beka motioned to the couch in the room. Isa shrugged and sat down. Beka plopped down beside her.  
  
"So, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Harper."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Harper."  
  
"Well, why?"  
  
"Because there's something bothering him, and he won't tell me what it is. I guess, I just kind or think of Harper as a little brother and it just kills me that I don't know what's wrong. So, if you find out could you possible just let me know what's wrong?"  
  
"I could probably, but..."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Beka cut her off, "Oh, now Harper wanted to see you."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"You. He's working in the Slipstream core. You want me to take you?"  
  
"No, I remember where it is."  
  
"From here?"  
  
"Well no, but I'll find it..bye Beka!" She hopped off of the couch and left the room practically running. She got to the end of the corridor and stopped.  
  
"Left." Rommie's voice came through the speakers.  
  
"Thanks." Isa called as she ran down the corridor to the left.  
  
"Third door on the right." Her voice came again.  
  
"Okay." Isa darted through the third door she came to on her tight. Harper was sitting on the bed he kept there reading a flexi. Isa saw him there and (literally) jumped onto his arms.  
  
"Oomph!" Harper exclaimed as he was toppled by his girlfriend.  
  
"Sorry." She said innocently as she rolled off of him.  
  
"It's okay." He said as he threw the flexi to the floor. Then her wrapped his arms around Isa and pulled her close. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews. I would have posted this faster but it is somewhat sad so I wanted to get it just right. So, enjoy!  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"Mmmmm...." Isa snuggled closer to Harper, "Beka said you wanted to see me."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yep. But if you didn't I can go."  
  
"No. I mean...I'm sure I wanted to see you. I just can't remember why. Oh....I got it! I remember why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What'd Beka want?"  
  
"Just to talk."  
  
"Isa, I know her better than that. Now come on, what'd she want?"  
  
"She just said that something's bothering you, that she was worried about you, and she wanted me to make sure that your okay."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Than what's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing important." He sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. Isa sat up behind him and lightly kissed the back of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"If it's not important then it wouldn't be upsetting you like this." She tightened her grip on his waist. "There's nothing you can say that I wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh, believe me. There is." He put his arms over hers and held them tightly to him.  
  
"Okay, there probably are some things that I wouldn't understand, but you could help me understand."  
  
"Isa, there are just some things that no one understands. Not even me.  
  
"Well, you could at least let me try....Please?"  
  
"Okay. Sit." He said and patted his lap, indicating that she sit there. She moved around him and sat in his lap.  
  
"Okay Santa, for Christmas I want a pony and a hamster and a Harper. Most of all I want the hamster though." Harper laughed and kissed her cheek. "Okay, in all seriousness though, what's wrong?"  
  
"In all seriousness?"  
  
"Well, almost all." Harper laughed shortly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Uh, jeeze, where to begin?"  
  
"How about at the beginning."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Good a spot as any, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay. Uh, Rommie engage privacy mode."  
  
"Privacy mode engaged, authorization Chief engineer Seamus Harper." Rommie's voice replied.  
  
"Uh, you hungry, or thirsty, or..."  
  
"You're procrastinating."  
  
"Sorry, just never told this to anyone before."  
  
"It's okay, take you time."  
  
"Thanks doll--face. Uh, okay. You know I was born on earth, right?"  
  
"I do know."  
  
"Well, I was born on earth. I grew up there until I was seventeen. That's when I met Beka. She took me off world and I've been with her ever since."  
  
"And this is depressing, how?"  
  
"Because, well, about two days ago was my birthday. And before you ask, I'm twenty two."  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"It's okay. Well two days after my tenth birthday my parents died."  
  
"Oh my Gosh. Sweetie, I'm so sorry." She hugged and kissed him.  
  
"Thanks babe." He kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, do you mind if I ask, uh, how?" She asked him shyly. He drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"Uh, well, the Neitzschean slavers came to our little shack, yah know it kinda passed for a house. Anyway, the slavers came and killed my parents."  
  
"Well, what'd they come for?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They came to take me, and my parents wouldn't let them." The tears in his eyes began rolling down his cheeks. " I don't exactly remember what happened. I was sitting in my room playing with some junk components my dad had got me for y birthday. I heard a lot of yelling coming form the other room, then my mom ran into my room with my eleven-year-old sister. My mom told us to run. No questions, no complaints, and no looking back, just run. So, we did. Just me and Kim. I can still hear my mom's heart wrenching screams, but I did what she had said; I didn't look back, I just ran. All I could do was run and listen to my mom's screams, until they were cut off by gunshots." Now he and Isa were both crying, "We hid out at my cousin Brendan's house for two days before we went back. Yah know, we probably shouldn't have gone back." Isa wiped some of the tears from his face with her thumbs.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask." She squeaked through her tears.  
  
"It's just. We got back to the sight of both of my parents' mangled bodies hanging form the door of our little makeshift home. Me and Kim stayed with Brendan and his family for about three years."  
  
"What ever happened to Kim?" She asked wiping some of her own tears away.  
  
"She went insane. She was raped about a year after we moved out of Brendan's family's place. After that, she just lost it. She spoke in this really creepy high pitched voice, and then during a Magog raid she mistook one for a puppy dog, so she tried to pet it and it killed her."  
  
Isa was speechless. She just sat there, looking at him. He wasn't even looking at her; he was just staring into space, tears streaming down his cheeks. Isa again began to wipe away his tears. She leaned in and hugged him tightly, he hugger her back and kissed the top of her shoulder.  
  
"I am so so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it? It can be anything." She told him. He took in a deep breath and hugged her tight.  
  
"You can't leave me. Ever." He told her in a soft shaky voice.  
  
"I promise I will never ever leave you."  
  
"Thank you." They spent the next few hours like this. They didn't say anything, just sat together, lost in the feeling of being in the others arms.  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"Rommie?"  
  
"Yes, Dylan?"  
  
"Can't you do this?" He asked the hologram sarcastically. He was sitting at his desk (he'd been there for hours); it was covered in flexi's. Having a full crew was nice and had lots of advantages, but it had its disadvantages too. Like all of the requests for shore leave, not that he didn't get enough of that from Harper on a regular basis. He also had to put up with all of the resumes for new crewmembers.  
  
"I'm sorry Dylan, I can't." She replied.  
  
"It's okay. Are the girls finished in the briefing room yet?"  
  
"Yes. My avatar has taken them to their quarters."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah." The hologram left and he went back to work.  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My butt's asleep." Harper began to laugh at her statement.  
  
"Okay. Get up." Isa got off his lap and he stood up next to her.  
  
"I'm hungry." She told him.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on. Lets go get something to eat." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the door.  
  
"Wait. Wait, wait, and wait. **Deep breath** Do I look like I've been crying?" Isa stood in front of him and looked at him for a few minutes then took in a deep breath and kissed him.  
  
"No, do I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then, lets go."  
  
"As you wish, Oh great Goddess of......me."  
  
"Damn right I am, but you know you love me."  
  
"Of course I do. Oh Isa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone what I told you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I swear on the life of the amazing Sammiejo Stubb, that I will never tell anyone."  
  
"Why her life?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Good point. I just thought that you would use you sister."  
  
"I would, but......I hate my sister."  
  
"Okay. Well, shall we go stuff our faces?"  
  
"Sure." Harper disengaged privacy mode and they left, headed for the mess hall. 


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. Hey everybody! I loved all of the reviews I got. Sorry it's been so long. I would've updated sooner but I didn't have time. At the moment in fact I'm procrastinating on doing this huge American History projects and presentation that's due tomorrow, see this should show you how much I love all of you.  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"So!?!" Trance asked as Beka walked into the medical bay.  
  
"So what?" Beka asked as she hopped up onto the medical bed.  
  
"Did you find anything out about Harper?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'm here because I have a headache."  
  
"Oh, here." Trance injected Beka with a painkiller.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, what was you plan?" Trance asked, sitting next to Beka.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your plan to find out what's wrong with Harper."  
  
"Oh. I told Isa that there was something wrong with him, and that if she found anything out she was supposed to tell me."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"She said sure." ((I know that's not what she said, but that's what Beka interperated.))  
  
"Good."  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, you wanna join me anyway?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The mess hall."  
  
"Oh, okay." They got off of the medical bed and walked to the mess hall.  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"You have foam on your nose." Harper and Isa were in the mess hall eating Ice cream floats and (as you heard) Isa has foam on her nose.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah. Here, I'll get it." Harper leaned over and removed the foam from her nose with a soft little kiss.  
  
"Awe!!" All eight of the new crewmembers cooed, causing Isa laugh. Harper's face turned bright red and was quickly covered by his hands.  
  
"Oh. Sweetie, are you embarrassed to be with me?"  
  
"No" Harper said as he shook his head but didn't move the hands from his face. Isa giggled a bit then gently removed his hands from his face. He smiled at her, "I'm not embarrassed. I'm just a little self conscious about being all mushy in front of the new crew."  
  
"But not in front of people you don't even know?"  
  
"I was not all mushy."  
  
"You were mushy."  
  
"Whatever, that's different."  
  
"How is that different?"  
  
"I don't' have to live and work with those people for, what I hop will be, the rest of my natural life."  
  
"I see." Isa sighed and went back to eating her Ice Cream float.  
  
"What?" he asked at the disappointed look on Isa's face.  
  
"Nothin'" she didn't look at him, just ate her float.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I definitely said something. Now what was it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"After what I told you earlier, you can't tell me that that look on you face is from nothing."  
  
"So you want to stay here? On the Andromeda."  
  
"What? Don't change the subject."  
  
"I'm not. Just answer the question."  
  
"Well, yeah. Of course I want to stay here; it's my home."  
  
"Good point. Uh, just, um, never mind."  
  
"No. You can tell me. Why'd you ask me that?"  
  
"It's just. I guess I wanted to stay tool."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could we go somewhere else to talk about this?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. You wanna go to your quarters or mine?"  
  
"I'd rather go to yours if that's okay."  
  
"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't okay."  
  
At that moment Beka and Trance walked in. They headed straight for Harper and Isa.  
  
"Hi guys!" Trance greeted as she and Beka came up behind the two.  
  
"Hey." Harper and Isa said simultaneously. Beka came up beside Isa and gently too hold of her wrist.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna borrow her for just a second." Beka pulled Isa over to a different table. "So, did you find out anything?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You find anything out about Harper?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He was, uh, he was worried about....me! Yeah, that's it, he was worried about me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he wasn't quite sure if I was healed yet."  
  
"Oh, okay." They waked back over to where Trance and Harper were.  
  
"Ready to go, Isa?" Harper asked when Isa and Beka had returned.  
  
"Yeah." She walked over to him and took his hand.  
  
"Where you guys going?" Trance inquired.  
  
"Just somewhere to talk." Harper told her.  
  
"Ooo. We have to stop at the hanger deck on the way." Isa told Harper.  
  
"Why?" He asked her curiously.  
  
"I just need to get something off of my ship."  
  
"Okay, lets go then."  
  
"Okay. Bye Beka. Bye Trance." (Isa)  
  
"See yah." (Harper)  
  
"Bye." (Trance)  
  
"Later." (Beka)  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
"So, what do you need to get?" Harper asked Isa as they waked to the hanger deck.  
  
"Just some stuff."  
  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
  
"I will, but it's just easier to show you what it is."  
  
"Okay." Harper shrugged. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but a comfortable silence. When they reached Isa's ship it was the first time she was hew damaged it really was.  
  
"Holy Crap!! Now I really believe that she can't fly."  
  
"Yah know it could be worse."  
  
"How could it be worse?"  
  
"There could literally be nothing left."  
  
"Point taken, but look at her. Now all she is is a worthless pile of junk."  
  
"Yeah, she is a heap-a-junk, but by the looks of it. She's a heap-a-junk close to your heart." 


	20. Chapter 20

~*/A.N./*~ Hello again everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, but well, as you probably noticed I posted a lot. So, please read, review, and, above all, enjoy. **Smiles like a babbling idiot**  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Yeah. Yah know I built her myself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, Sammie helped me."  
  
"Oh. How long did it take yah?" He asked as they reached the airlock of the little ship. It was still open from when Harper and Tyr had gone into find Isa.  
  
"Wow. Uh, lets see. We started when we were ten, so that would make it nine years."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"Hey, we built her from scratch. We didn't even have a frame to work with."  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
"Oh." Isa said and jumped up into her ship. She looked down at Harper, waiting for his to join her. "Are you coming with me or are you just gonna stand there?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if I was supposed to."  
  
"**Sigh** That's so cute. Come on." Harper hopped up next to her. Isa took his hand and led him back to the small room that was unmistakably hers. The floor was covered in soft fuzzy light blue carpet. There was a king size bed with blue 'Little Mermaid' pillows and blankets. She had an ancient Earth CD player, tons of CDs, and shelves full of books. On her bed, she had a book and a blue light blue teddy bear. The book was 'The Two Towers by J.R.R. Tolkien. Harper picked up the book and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Hey Isa?"  
  
"Yeah?" Isa was removing a large portion of the books from one of the shelves.  
  
"You do know that your bedrooms kind of childish, right?" He put the book down and threw the teddy bear at her, and it hit her in the butt. She turned around, picked up the bear, and looked at him.  
  
"I'm childish. You just threw a teddy bear at my butt."  
  
"Yah, but that was funny." Isa mock scowled at him and threw the bear back, but he caught it. Isa turned back to the shelf and removed the last of the books. She reached to the back of the shelf and pulled out a small stainless steel box. She brought it over to Harper and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Here." She handed him the box.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Some tech. Dylan wanted to see it." Harper shrugged and took it. "Just make sure my sister doesn't get her hands on it." Harper shook his head and dismissed her last statement even thought it puzzled him a bit.  
  
"So, why'd you ask me if I me if I wanted to stay here?" He asked and laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I answered that already."  
  
"You said that you wanted to stay too. Why?"  
  
"Because..Because my home life sucks."  
  
"Why does it suck?"  
  
"Because my sister's a bitch, my mom hates me, and my dad is....**Sigh** Well, my dad's probably the only person, other than Sammie, who has ever actually cared about me."  
  
"Hey. I care."  
  
"I know you do. I meant before I met you. Since I've met you...I'm just...I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why does your mom hate you?"  
  
"Don't know. Probably because I'm annoying, obnoxious, imaginative, and unruly."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. I was a mistake and my father loves me more than he loves her."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope. Everyday when I got home from school he would always ask me how my day was, what I did, or how my friends were. He would offer to help me with my homework, oh, he always stayed with me when I had a nightmare or he would watch me fall asleep. Yah know, he and my mom haven't even slept in the same room since I was born."  
  
"So, if your dad loves you so much, why don't you want to go home?"  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Smart answer." She giggled and kissed him. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Yeah, I promise."  
  
"Ever."  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"Imaprincess." She mumbled booking over at the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a princess."  
  
"You're a princess!" He yelled in shock, but it was easily misinterpreted as anger. Isa shrank away from him and huddled up into a little ball in the corner of the bed. "You're a princess!" He still couldn't believe it. Isa was now millimeters away from falling off of the bed.  
  
"Yes." She answered him quietly. He noticed her moving away from h8im and realized the mistake he had made with his volume. He moved and sat nearer to her. Then reached out and took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled. It's just a little shocking when you find out that you girl friend's a princess." He said quietly and kissed her hand.  
  
"I know." She relaxed a bit and gently squeezed his hand.  
  
"You still didn't tell me why you don't want to go home."  
  
"Damn. You noticed."  
  
"Please?" **Puppy dog eyes**  
  
"Fine. I don't want to go back home because my father...Because my father is...is dying."  
  
"I'm sorry babe, but if he's dying don't you want to be with him?"  
  
"I do, but if I go back my dad is going to want me to take the thrown."  
  
"You don't want it?"  
  
"No I don't. Yah see my take on the who situation is sort of different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, the way I feel about it is that...I'm only nineteen. I've got my whole life ahead of me and I don't want to be stuck in some boring position of power till the day I keel over. Besides, I have giving orders." She scooted closer to Harper and laid her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head  
  
"Yeah. I hate giving orders too; it's one of the downsides to being Chief engineer. But you know what I more that giving orders?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Taken 'em"  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"BOY!!!!!!!" Tyr bellowed into the hanger deck. He grabbed hold of one of the crew members nearby. "Where's the boy?"  
  
"Which boy? There's about a thousand of them." The young man told him.  
  
"Never mind." He let the guy go. "Ship?"  
  
"Yes Tyr?" The hologram appeared in front of him.  
  
"You said the boy was in here."  
  
"He is. He's with Isa, on her ship."  
  
"Very well." He went to the battered and broken down ship, climbed inside, and looked both ways down the corridor. "BOY!!!!!!!!!!" He tried again.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"WHAT!?!" Harper yelled back. Isa picked her head up off of his shoulder.  
  
"Loud enough?"  
  
"Sorry Isa."  
  
"It's okay." She kissed him and put her head back down. Tyr was standing in the doorway.  
  
"May we help you...uh...Tyr? That's right, right?" Isa's last question was directed at Harper, who in turn nodded his head. "Okay. Tyr. What'd yah need?"  
  
"There is some woman that wants to speak with you." He informed.  
  
"Do you know her name?" Isa asked.  
  
"I believe that it is Sarah." He told her in his usual Tyr like fashion.  
  
"Alright, I'm going." She said and got up.  
  
"Actually, she wanted to speak with you, professor." Tyr told Harper.  
  
"Me?" He asked and stood up.  
  
"Yes." ((Tyr))  
  
"You're sure?" ((Harper))  
  
"Yes." ((Tyr))  
  
"That Bitch!!" Isa broke up their stupid conversation.  
  
"Whoa! I thought she was a friend of yours." Harper said, startled at her sudden outburst.  
  
"Was being the operative word." Isa told him.  
  
"So...any advice?" He (Harper) asked her.  
  
"Just don't let her engage Privacy mode." She told him.  
  
"Okay." HE handed her the box, kissed her, and left.  
  
"What's in the box?" Tyr asked her curiously.  
  
"Some Technology for Dylan. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'll just ask Rommie where he is and then how to get there."  
  
"Child, you have been here for two days and you still don't know where you are going?"  
  
"Nope, but as you said, it's only been two days, it's a big ship, and it's not like I've had a tour or anything."  
  
"Then have one."  
  
"Are you offering?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great! Can Sammie come to?"  
  
"Why not." 


	21. Chapter 21

~~A.N.~~ Sorry, I have had a small case of writer's block, otherwise known as a brain fart. Oh well, on we go.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
Harper rang the door chime to Sarah's quarters. The doors soon slid open. Sarah was wearing a towel.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Harper was a little shocked by her appearance.  
  
"Oh yah. Come in. Seamus, right?"  
  
"It's Harper." He said walking into the room and then turning back to Sarah.  
  
"Isa calls you Seamus."  
  
"Isa has special privileges, and maybe you should go change." He turned away from her as she walked towards him.  
  
"Is this making you uncomfortable?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Alright. I'll be right back; just make yourself comfortable." She exited into the bathroom.  
  
'Oh, what the hell.' Harper thought to himself as he sat down in a chair. Sarah returned wearing a short black silk robe. 'Why do I have the weirdest feeling that she is trying to seduce me?' He asked himself silently.  
  
"So, what'd you want to see me for?"  
  
"Oh yes. It's about Isa." She sat on the coffee table in front of him, leaning over so he could see down her robe.  
  
"What about her?" He averted his eyes.  
  
"Well, she's so..."  
  
"Sweet, beautiful, funny, sensitive, smart, adorable. Should I keep going?"  
  
"She's weird."  
  
"Yes, that's one of her best qualities. Now what do you really want?"  
  
"But don't you want someone older, with more experience **wink, wink**?"  
  
"Someone like you?"  
  
"Well, I sure know what I'm doing."  
  
"I'll bet. You still didn't answer my question." All of the sudden she jumped into his lap.  
  
"Andromeda engage Privacy mode."  
  
"Belay that would yah Rom-Doll." He pushed her off of his lap and he fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"What?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Override her command."  
  
"Authorization?"  
  
"Authorization, Chief Engineer Seamus Zelazny Harper."  
  
"Fine." She was clearly angry and her eyes flashed Hunter green in rage. "You know, you shouldn't get too attached to Isa. She's not staying long."  
  
"I'll get as attached as I want." He got up and walked to the door, but before he left he added, "And not even a pack of angry Magog could take her away from me." Then he made him exit, leaving a very pissed off Sarah behind.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Are these her quarters?" Tyr asked Isa as they approached Sammie's room.  
  
"Yep." Isa ran up to the door and pressed the chime.  
  
"Who is it?" Came Sammie's muffled reply.  
  
"A male stripper. Now open the door!" Isa called back. The door slid open to revile Sammiejo. She was now wearing a pair of black tennis shoes, black baggy pants, a tight black T--shirt with dark green sleeves and a blue, glittery butterfly on the front.  
  
"Damn it Isa. You got me all excited. You owe me a stripper." Sammie said jokingly when she saw Isa.  
  
"Okay, but I talked Tyr there **Points to Tyr** into taking me on a tour of Andromeda. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." The door to closed behind them as they walked over to Tyr (he was across the hall leaning against the wall).  
  
"Okay Tyr. Lead the way." Isa told him. He just rolled his eyes and began walking down the hall. Isa and Sam began to follow, but for some odd reason, when Isa looked over at Sam she had this dazed look in her eyes. "Worm? **Waves her hand in front of Sam's face.** Sam? Sammie!?! **Hits her**"  
  
"Huh? What'd you hit me for?"  
  
"What was that 'look' for?"  
  
"That guy is really hot."  
  
"Tyr?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tyr!?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That Tyr **points to Tyr** Right there."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"**Thinks a moment** Don't you have a man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You did when I left."  
  
"Did; past tense."  
  
"You dumped him?"  
  
"No, he dumped me."  
  
"Dumb ass."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No. Him." Unknown to the girls, who were too preoccupied with their own conversation, Tyr had stopped.  
  
"If the two of you are just going to reminisce about past Romantic relationships, by all means, allow me to go do something productive." He said. Both girls jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.  
  
"God Tyr! You scared the Bah-Jesus out of me!" Isa exclaimed.  
  
"Bah-Jesus?" Sammie asked and began laughing hysterically; even Tyr began to laugh.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Isa asked.  
  
"Bah-Jesus!" Sammie got out between laughs.  
  
"Whatever. Can we go? Or are the two of you just gonna laugh at me all day?" Tyr regained his composure quickly.  
  
"Yes, lets be going." Tyr said. Sammie 'got-a-grip' and they were on their way.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
Harper walked into Machine Shop 10 and threw an empty can of Sparky Cola across the room. It crashed into the wall with a resounding crunch. Startled by the sound, one of Harper's favorite little engineers peeked her head out from behind a project. She was tall and sort of chubby. She had long, curly, brown hair and was an amazing mechanic.  
  
"Something wrong Harper?" She asked. Harper jumped, spun around, and looked at her.  
  
"Damn Holly! You scared the crap out of me."  
  
"Sorry." She came out from behind her project.  
  
"You in here by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah. I was working on my car."  
  
"Yah know, when your done you'll have to show me how it works."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, how old is that thing anyway?"  
  
"Uh, 38,085 years I think."  
  
"Wow!" 


	22. Chapter 22

~~A.N.~~ Hello again. No little things except. Don't underestimate the knowledge of stupid people!  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh. So you just throw empty Sparky cans across the room for absolutely no reason?"  
  
"Yeah." She gave him a look of disappointment then went over and sat on the work bench.  
  
"Fine. You don't wanna tell me what's wrong?" Harper shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Then we'll talk about something else. So, how's your new girlfriend?" Harper went over and sat on the bench next to her.  
  
"*Smiles* She's fine. *Thinks a moment and frowns* I think."  
  
"What do you mean, you think?"  
  
"I kind of left her alone with Tyr."  
  
"Harper, she's a Magi. I think she'll be okay."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Geeze Holly, give it up."  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"*Smiles at the realization* I don't know what's wrong. I just feel mad."  
  
"Huh. So it really is nothing?"  
  
"*Shrugs* Yeah."  
  
"Weird. Maybe you've been working too hard."  
  
"I wish. Since you little grease monkey's came along I have practically no work to do."  
  
"Well, by all means, take some of ours. We are severely overworked."  
  
"Hey, just give me a shout and I'll be glad to come and help."  
  
"I'll be sure to spread that around."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So you really like this girl?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your new main-squeeze."  
  
"Isa?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her name."  
  
"Yeah. Yah know...I think I love her."  
  
"Your kidding!?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Harper that's great! But you do know that you're out of the club right?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The 'We're gonna die sad, pathetic, and alone.' Club."  
  
"You are not going to die sad, pathetic, and alone."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can for-see the future."  
  
"Harrrrpeeerrrrrrr."  
  
"Okay fine. I'll tell yah, but if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Dylanhasalittlecrushonyou." He told her quickly.  
  
"What? Slow down and say the words."  
  
"Dylan's got a thing for you."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Dylan. Has. A. Crush. On. You."  
  
"Really!?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Cool. He's hot!"  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"He is."  
  
"I'm hotter."  
  
"**Looks Harper up and down** Sure you are." She told him sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny."  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You got a crush on Dylan?"  
  
"**Blushes** Maybe."  
  
"Holly." **Look of curiosity**  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. Yes I do."  
  
"Why don't you just ask him out of something?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because he's just that Damn HOT!!"  
  
"Your gonna make me sick."  
  
"Why? Because Dylan's hot!"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"He's really hot!" Now she was taunting him.  
  
"Stop it!" He yelled playfully and jumped off of the bench taking off out of the door. Holly followed close behind him, the whole time she chased him she kept saying that Dylan was hot. ((A.N. It's enough to make yah sick, isn't it?)).  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Whose quarters are those?" Sammie asked Tyr for what felt like the millionth time.  
  
"Mine." He said plainly.  
  
"Cool." Sam said.  
  
"What about that one?" Isa asked.  
  
"Trance's." He said.  
  
"What about..." Sam began.  
  
"Is your sole purpose in life to bother me?" Tyr was finally tired of their stupid questions.  
  
"Tyr, no offense, but you're a terrible tour guide. You just Oh-So much fun to tease." Isa told him. Tyr was about to respond when Harper came bolting around the corner, followed closely by Holly. Harper ran past both Sammie and Tyr and hid behind Isa ((A.N. Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but work with me here)).  
  
"Seamus, honey, what are you doing?" She (Isa) asked as she turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"Hiding from Holly."  
  
"Her?" Isa asked pointing to Holly.  
  
"Yeah." Isa arched an eyebrow at him. "She's torturing me."  
  
"How?" Sammiejo asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Sam. Well, she...."  
  
"I keep saying that Dylan's hot." Holly cut him off. Isa and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"It's all in what cha like. Right Worm?" Isa asked.  
  
"Right." Sammie responded. 


	23. Chapter 23

~/A.N./~ Hel-lo! How is everyone today? Wait, what do I care!?! Oh, well. Here's the next part of my little creation. I hope for more reviews. I know it's getting kinda long, but I'm gonna try to deal with that. Oh and her is Isa and Harper's first fight! It's a little stupid, but I don't care.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
Harper spun Isa around and held her by the shoulders.  
  
"You're condoning this?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes." At his shocked look she continued. "Of course it's the same situation that I have with you."  
  
"What?" He was confused.  
  
"Well, maybe I should dump you because some people don't think you're cute."  
  
"But you wouldn't do that." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "Right?"  
  
"No I wouldn't do that, but it proves my point. I think you're cute and that's all that matters."  
  
"So you're only with me 'cause I'm cute."  
  
"Do you really want to get into this conversation here?"  
  
"Yes." "We should probably go." Sammie whispered to Tyr.  
  
"That would be a good idea." Tyr whispered back. He motioned that they go down a different corridor and they did, leaving Isa and Harper alone.  
  
"Well?" He asked moving away from her.  
  
"**Sigh** No, I didn't....*sights again** look, I love you. Not just because you're cute. Because you're smart, sweet, sensitive, funny, and you care about me. At least I think you do, but if you don't then your doing a damn good job of making me think you do!" Isa was not happy that he would think that all she cared about were his looks.  
  
"So you love me?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that!?!"  
  
"Yeah you did. I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."  
  
"Well, you did!"  
  
"Why are you so angry with me?" Now Harper was getting angry.  
  
"Because....How could you even think that!?!"  
  
"Think what!?!"  
  
"Think that all I care about is how you look. I mean...do you honestly think the fact that you saved my life means nothing to me!?!"  
  
"I know it means a lot to you! I've known since the minute you had me hug you for it! I'm just having a hard time understanding why you're so mad at me!"  
  
"Because I live you! Can't you get that through that thick head of yours? I love you and...." Harper cut her off with a kiss. "Were you planning on letting me finish?" She asked when they broke apart.  
  
"No." He stated plainly and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel bad. I was being stupid. I love you too."  
  
"You do?" She gave in and hugged him back.  
  
"Yeah. I do." She didn't respond, she just hugged him tighter and kissed his shoulder.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fish control the weather."  
  
"What?"  
  
"**giggle** Fish control the weather."  
  
"Okay, where did that come from?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I was gonna tell Tyr, but I didn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he'd kick my ass."  
  
"He would."  
  
"Yeah. I know he would. That's why I didn't tell him." 


	24. Chapter 24

/~*A.N./~* Hey! How yawl doing? I'm good. If you haven't noticed I haven't updated in a while, but I promise that I will work hard to do better this week. Next week I'll be out of town on a church missions trip, but I think that by the end of that week I will be done with my third notebook and onto my fourth. So be ready to read a lot!  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Hey Isa?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Did you give that tech to Dylan yet?"  
  
"No, I put it in my quarters."  
  
"Okay. You can give it to him later."  
  
"That's what I figured."  
  
"Isa, will you do something for me?"  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Will you explain the whole 'Fish control the weather' thing?"  
  
"It's really, really stupid."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, before you start. Come with me." Harper took Isa's hand in his and began leading her down the corridor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Isa asked him after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Please tell me.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. I'll just have to find out myself."  
  
"And how do you propose you do that?" He asked as they turned a corner.  
  
"Rommie, where are we going?" The hologram appeared smiling at Harper.  
  
"I have no idea." She informed Isa as she glided along side the couple.  
  
"What is this a conspiracy!?!" Her statement caused Harper to laugh, Rommie to smile, and Isa to glare at both of them. "Fine, but will you tell Dylan that I have something for him?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, and I'm sorry but Harper really doesn't want me to tell."  
  
"How do you know?" Isa asked her.  
  
"I'm psychic." She replied and disappeared.  
  
"So any other mysterious ways of finding out where we're going?" Harper asked after Rommie was gone.  
  
"Well, I could always beat it out of you."  
  
"You could, or you could just wait and see." He said as they stopped outside a large metal door. "Close your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's a surprise. Please?"  
  
"Okay." Isa replied, held Harper's hand tight, and closed her eyes. "You run me into a wall and I will e very angry."  
  
"I won't run you into a wall."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Alright then." Harper smiled and kissed her forehead. He opened the door and slowly led Isa inside. Isa was almost positive that they were going to walk right into a wall, but Harper had promised and she had faith in him. Suddenly, Harper stopped, but Isa was so deep in thought that she didn't notice and she ran into him. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling over.  
  
"Whoa! Babe, you okay?" Isa nodded her head, but didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Was that a wall?" She asked.  
  
"No, that was me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okie Dokie." She told him. Harper turned her around, but still had his arms around her.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." He whispered in her ear. Isa's eyes blinked open and adjusted to the lighting in the room, and in front of her stood a massive tree. "You like it?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's beautiful. I've never seen a tree that big."  
  
"Trance says that it's from earth."  
  
"There are trees like that on earth?" She creased her forehead thinking about all of the stories she'd heard about earth, but none of them mentioned trees like this.  
  
"I asked the same thing, but yeah, she said that this is the only one left in the Universe. I think that the last one, other than this one, died out around 3,000A.D." He told her breaking her thought pattern.  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Trance."  
  
"I should've known."  
  
"Come here." He took her over to sit under the tree. He sat next to her and she snuggled close to him. 


	25. Chapter 25

"So?" Harper broke the silence.  
  
"What?" Isa asked confused.  
  
"What's the story behind the whole 'Fish control the weather' thing?"  
  
"Oh that. Well, it started beck when I was like five....Yah know, I'm just gonna start at the beginning so you know what I'm talking about. You know what fishing is, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. So when I was little my dad would always take me fishing. Of course, I never touched the fish."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause they're all slimy and gross and stuff."  
  
"Oh." He giggled slightly.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm such a girl." Harper laughed at her. "Anyway, back to my story. Now where was I?"  
  
"Your dad used to always take you fishing."  
  
"Oh yeah. He'd been doing that since, well probably since I was born, but that's beside the point. Well, when I was..."  
  
"You really like saying 'well' a lot, don't you?" Dylan said standing in front of them.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Isa blushed slightly.  
  
"Um, boss, how long you been standing there?" Harper asked.  
  
"Uh, since 'there all slimy and gross and stuff.'" He replied.  
  
"Uh, you need something?" Isa asked.  
  
"Rommie said you had something for me." Dylan replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's in my quarters though."  
  
"That's alright. But by all means continue. I'm interested." Dylan told her in a soft voice.  
  
"Okay. Uh, oh jeeze! I forgot where I was again. Dylan you had better have a seat because at the rate I'm goin' this could take all day."  
  
"You said something about when you were..." Harper added, but didn't know anymore so he couldn't finish.  
  
"Oh." Isa remembered, "When I was five, every time we wanted to go fishing the weather was horrible, and every time that we absolutely couldn't go the weather was perfect. So, I told my dad that the fish controlled the weather and they didn't want to get caught."  
  
"That's cute." Harper said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yeah I know. I guess it just kinda stuck with me all these years. It also, kinda, applies to my friend Sonya, we call her fish and she actually does have the power to control the weather. Oh, and then I went on and on about Tiny."  
  
"Who's tiny?" Dylan asked curiously.  
  
"Tiny, is imaginary just so you know, he is my eight hundred pound goldfish that lives in my bathtub." Dylan cracked up laughing and as we all know, laughter is like a cold. It's contagious. Within seconds, they were all rolling of the floor laughing uncontrollably. This surprised Trance who walked into Hydroponics (I hope you caught the fact that they were in hydroponics. She walked over to then and gently cleared her throat. Isa looked up and tried to regain her composure. "Hi Trance." She managed to crack out between laughs.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trance inquired. Isa sighed and calmly replied, "I have an eight hundred pound Goldfish living in my bathtub."  
  
"Oh." Trance replied clearly not understanding.  
  
"It's a joke Trance." Harper said once again becoming his normal charming self.  
  
"Oh." Trance acknowledged, "It was funny." She looked awkwardly at the three of them and then hurried out of the room.  
  
"Well," Isa said, "That was probably the first time I have ever felt like such a dork."  
  
"Your not a dork." Harper said sitting next to her and gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Harper?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Harper looked at him.  
  
"What's your latest project?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Harper asked.  
  
"I'm trying to make conversation." Dylan replied.  
  
"Oh, well, lately I've just been working on my X-1." Harper explained.  
  
"X-1. What is that again?" Dylan asked.  
  
"It's a plane, isn't it?" Isa spoke up.  
  
"Yeah." Harper replied. He was about to say something else when Trance came back in with a confused look on her face. "Hey Trance. What's up?" Harper asked as she approached.  
  
"I just saw Tyr and some girl making out in the hall." She explained.  
  
"You're kidding!!" Isa exclaimed.  
  
"No." Trance replied.  
  
"Oh I gotta see this!" Isa said and stood up.  
  
"I'm commin' too." Harper said and also stood. "Trance, where were they?"  
  
"Near my quarters." Trance replied. 


	26. Chapter 26

(A.N. Hello again everyone. I'm back from my VIM trip and, just in case you're wondering, it was great. Except for hauling dry wall up a hellish hill and the whole falling out of the canoe four times thing. But I wrote a lot so you better be ready to read!)  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
Harper and Isa snuck around the bend in the corridor near Trance's quarters. Tyr had Sammie pinned up against the wall and I don't wanna get into details so………they were makin' out. They had absolutely no idea that Isa and Harper were there. The second Isa saw them she stopped dead in her tracks, and had to bite back a laugh. I mean envision it, big though guy Tyr and petite little Sammie (A.N. You would have to know my friend Worn/Sam, the person that this character is based off of, to understand. Anyway………). Harper came up next to her and also stopped. He had to smile at the sight of the two (A.N. I mean COME ON! It's Tyr and someone who isn't Neitzchean.). Harper exchanged a knowing glance with Isa. Then cleared his throat to get their attention, but they didn't notice. Isa tapped him on shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Allow me." She said. She took a small step forward. "Hey!!" She yelled loudly. Both Tyr and Sam visibly jumped at the sound of her voice causing a small laugh to emit Harper's lips (A.N. Oh those lips **gets a faraway look on face**) which in turn made Tyr growl at him. Isa had a smile across her face and you knew that she was really trying not to laugh.  
  
"Isa what is so funny?" Sammie asked glaring at her friend.  
  
"It's just you **Points to Sam** and him **Points to Tyr**." Isa explained trying desperately not to laugh, but failed miserably breaking down as soon as she finished her sentence. Sammie got as very insulted look on her face and looked over at Tyr, who in turn just shrugged his broad shoulders.  
  
"Isa, it's not that absurd." Sammie defended. "Why is it so funny?"  
  
"Because……"Isa explained calmly. "Okay the thing is that you've got Tyr," She held her hand as far above her head as she could. "And then there's you." She brought her hand down so it was only a few inches above her own head. "I mean I'm not against the two of you, it's just. You've got size issues."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, Tyr is huge and Sam is, well, not very big." Harper added.  
  
"Boy, it's not my problem that you and your mate are vertically challenged. That's because of your inferior genes." Tyr stated plainly.  
  
"Hey! My girls' genes are not inferior." Harper said taking Isa into his arms, "Mine on the other hand……"  
  
"Aren't inferior either." Isa said cutting him off and leaning into him.  
  
"Thanks baby." Harper said smiling at her.  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart." She replied and then kissed him.  
  
"Well, how come……" Sammie began but was cut off by Rommie's holographic personification forming.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Rommie asked the group sternly.  
  
"Well, no." Harper replied after glancing around the group to see if anyone actually knew.  
  
"Allow me to enlighten you. It's near midnight and both Harper and Tyr have early shifts on command." Rommie informed.  
  
"How early?" Sam asked.  
  
"Approximately six hours." Tyr answered.  
  
"Well then, we should be getting you to bed, shouldn't we?" Isa asked Harper sweetly. She held him by the hips (he still had his arms wrapped around her) and she kissed him.  
  
"Who's we?" He asked her.  
  
"Me and the voices in my head." Isa replied.  
  
"So, does that mean you'll be coming to bed with me?" Harper asked Isa.  
  
"I'll walk with you to your room." She replied.  
  
"Okay." He said. "Lets go." He took her hand, but before they began to walk away, Isa turned back to Sammie with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Hey worm, I know Tyr's a Neitzchean and all, but still." She said.  
  
" 'But still' what?" Sam asked her friend.  
  
"But still, don't work him too hard." Isa told her.  
  
"I'll try not too, Shmeis." Sam said with a wink.  
  
"Shmeis?" Harper asked turning Isa to look at him.  
  
"It's a nickname that Sammie and Sonya came up with." Isa explained.  
  
"Weren't you leaving?" Tyr asked, annoyance shown clearly in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, come on baby." Harper said, again taking Isa's hand, "Hey Tyr?"  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"Don't have too much fun." Harper told him and then wiggled his eyebrows. This earned only a growl from the towering man. "Alright, alright. I get the picture. We're going." Harper said as he and Isa began to walk away.  
  
"Night worm, night Tyr." Isa called as she and Harper walked away.  
  
"Nigh Isa, night Harper." Sammie called back. When Harper and Isa were out of site Tyr pulled Sammie into a bruising kiss. "Is that a promise of things to come?" Sam breathed when they broke apart. Tyr answered by pulling Sam into his quarters. Thing went on from there and you can just imagine what happened.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"So what do you think that Kristen's up to?" Beka asked the other occupants of command.  
  
"What makes you think she's up to anything?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe she's just worried about her sister." Jessica added. Melissa and Jessica were twins who, like Harper, escaped from earth. They were only about a year older than Harper. Both were Beka's height, with gray eyes and blonde hair. They both also pilots and damn good ones in Beka's opinion.  
  
"I don't buy it." Beka said.  
  
"Buy what?" Trance asked as she and Dylan walked into command.  
  
"That Kristen is here because she's worried about Isa." Holly informed them from her spot at the station next to Beka's.  
  
"I don't either." Dylan stated moving towards where Beka was.  
  
"I don't think Sarah is either." Jessica said.  
  
"I don't' think she is either Jess." Beka said.  
  
"How can you tell them apart?" Dylan asked beka, gesturing towards the twins.  
  
"They're totally different." Beka said.  
  
"No their not." Dylan told her.  
  
"Yes they are, Melissa has braces. Besides Dylan, they're my pilots. I need to know which one's which." Beka explained.  
  
"Oh." Was all Dylan said.  
  
"Sammie though, seems genuinely concerned." Trance added from her spot next to Holly.  
  
"Yea. She really seems to care." Melissa agreed. Out of the corner of her eye Trance caught Holly staring at Dylan.  
  
"If you care for him so much why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Trance asked Holly.  
  
"Yeah I think I'll do that." Holly replied. "Dylan, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"  
  
"Uh, sure Holly." Dylan replied and they walked out into the corridor. "What do you want to talk with me about?"  
  
"Well it's just something I need to tell you, but I don't know how." She began.  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"I kind of have these, well there, uh, feelings for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have it on good authority that you feel the same way about me."  
  
"Wha………How do you………Harper!"  
  
"Please, don't be angry with him."  
  
"I'm not, and yes I do feel the same way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yay!!" Holly squealed and gave him a big hug which he gratefully returned. 


	27. Note from the Author!

Hey everyone! It's me Kitty. I'm just letting you know that I have made Love Lurks In Mysterious Places into two stories. You can look for the sequel; it's called Love Lurks In Mysterious Places The Sequel. Kind of ironic isn't it. Well I hope you check it out.  
  
~Kitty~ 


End file.
